


Поужинаем в следующий раз

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Criminal AU, M/M, delinquent au, аферисты, драма, криминал, нецензурная лексика, секс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Сугавара и Терушима чаще всего встречаются в наименее подходящий для этого момент. Когда готовится афера на сотни тысяч долларов, например.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются следующие художники: [Мария ван Остервейк](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9E%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BA,_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD), [Ганс Гольбейн](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD,_%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81_\(%D0%9C%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B4%D1%88%D0%B8%D0%B9\)), [Николай Рерих](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A0%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%85,_%D0%9D%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9_%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%87)

Работа была сложная, кропотливая, но из тех, что ему всегда нравились. Суга тщательно наносил каждый штрих, отмерял семь раз перед тем, как коснуться полотна. Глаза уже устали, но следовало успеть сдать работу в срок, поэтому отдыхать сейчас никак не получалось. Он зажмурился и откинулся на спинку стула, откладывая мастерок и разминая руку.

― А ты засиделся, ― раздался голос Дайчи рядом. ― Кофе?

Суга глянул на часы, затем на Дайчи и кивнул:

― Пожалуй. 

― Остервейк? ― он взглянул на полотно, ставя чашку на столик рядом с Сугой.

― Да. Небольшие повреждения при перевозке.

― Это как нужно было ее везти, чтобы так попортить, ― Дайчи сделал глоток из своей чашки.

Суга пожал плечами:

― Понятия не имею. Разве что сгрузили в багаж, обернув газетами, и очень сильно трясли в процессе.

Они посмеялись, представив как дорогую картину упаковывают в вечерний выпуск «Токио симбун» с какой-нибудь скандальной статьей на страницах.

― Когда срок сдачи?

― Утром.

Дайчи сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:

― Трудный клиент.

Суга усмехнулся и сделал глоток:

― Не говори. Дал месяц на такую работу. 

Дайчи приподнял бровь:

― Целый месяц, и ты не успел? ― насмешливо, но беззлобно произнес он.

― Так, не пора ли тебе домой? ― Суга насупился. ― Я, конечно, работаю быстро. Но у меня помимо этого есть и другие дела. 

― Все-все, понял, ― Дайчи аккуратно забрал у него чашку и направился к двери, ― ухожу и не мешаю.

― Эй, верни! Не будь гадом, ― Суга крутанулся в кресле.

Дайчи оставил чашку на столике у двери и вышел из мастерской.

Суга закончил к часу ночи и решил остаться в мастерской до утра. Клиент накануне прислал сообщение на ящик, что зайдет в пятницу в девять утра, и потому он не видел смысла ехать домой ради шестичасового сна и затем возвращаться в музей. Заранее известил пост охраны, что задержится на работе.

За пять минут до будильника телефон завибрировал под подушкой. Через неплотно задернутые пыльные шторы в комнату пробивалась тонкая полоска света и падала Суге прямо на лицо, он поморщился, отворачиваясь и одновременно нащупывая телефон под подушкой. Рука скользнула по трубке и выбила ее на пол.

― Черт, ― Суга свесился с дивана, который стоял у дальней стены мастерской, нащупал телефон и поднес к уху. ― Да, алло?

― Эй, Суга, чего так долго не снимал? ― раздался бодрый голос Танаки на том конце провода.

― Рю, ― Суга вздохнул, глядя на часы на запястье, ― что случилось?

― Есть дельце одно. Где ты сейчас?

― В мастерской, ― Суга лениво сел на диване и поставил ноги на пол, ― надеюсь, ты не собираешься заявиться сюда.

Танака хохотнул и сказал:

― Еще чего, у меня непереносимость твоего босса. Раз ты проснулся, встретимся через час в «Фоксэс»?

Суга встал и потянулся, разминая затекшую спину. 

― Давай через два, у меня встреча с клиентом с утра.

― Идет, ― легко согласился Танака. ― Я пока вызвоню Юу, он куда-то пропал.

Суга прошел в туалет и умылся, почистил зубы дежурной щеткой, причесался. Он взглянул на себя в зеркало и потер щеку, думая, что с синяками под глазами надо что-то делать ― выспаться нормально или взять отпуск и просто отдохнуть. Судя по бодрому тону Танаки, отдохнуть не получится. Того не было слышно в последние дни, они только обменивались короткими сообщениями по почте. После последнего дела, в которое вляпался Танака, ему пришлось залечь на дно на какое-то время, но ситуация была не очень серьезной. В городе ему все равно оставаться было довольно безопасно. Суга не знал подробностей, да и не хотел, главное, что Танака – везунчик – жив-здоров. 

Он прошел на кухню для сотрудников, которая сейчас медленно заполнялась приходящими за утренним кофе, и когда вернулся в мастерскую, Ячи – студентка, которая у них стажировалась, уже была там. Рассматривала проделанную Сугой работу.

― Доброе утро, ― поприветствовал он ее.

Ячи обернулась и робко улыбнулась.

― Доброе утро, Сугавара-сан.

― Ты как всегда рано. Твой куратор еще не пришел.

― Ничего, ― она помахала рукой, ― я думала прийти пораньше и продолжить вчерашнюю работу. Но может быть, вам нужна моя помощь?

― Не особо, ― он взглянул на свою законченную ночью реставрацию и добавил, ― а впрочем, было бы здорово, если бы ты помогла мне упаковать ее для передачи.

― Сейчас? ― она с готовностью подошла.

― М… ― задумчиво протянул Суга, ― нет, думаю, он захочет взглянуть на нее для начала. Убедиться, что работа сделана. Потом и запаковать.

Суга улыбнулся. Ячи была старательной девушкой и ему нравилась. Она являлась ученицей Дайчи и стажировалась у него уже второй месяц.

Он допил свой кофе как раз перед звонком клиента. Отставил чашку и быстро накинул светлую рубашку на плечи, которую на ночь оставил отвешиваться в шкафу. Розовая ткань чуть измялась, но в целом выглядела сносно для встречи, но Суга понятия не имел, кто придет за картиной, так как не виделся с клиентом при передаче работы на реставрацию. Теперь, как ответственный за проведенную работу, должен был сам встретиться с ним по общей договоренности. Ему представился солидный бизнесмен среднего возраста, фанат работ Остервейк, который решил сделать подарок молоденькой возлюбленной. Или же жене – и украсить картиной свой дом. Правда, после шутки Дайчи о способах перевозки картины он уже сомневался. Клиентом вполне мог оказаться какой-нибудь перекупщик. Он снял картину с мольберта и поманил Ячи за собой. Они вышли в соседнее помещение, которое от мастерской отличалось кристальной чистотой и отсутствием завалов в виде банок с красками и сваленных у стен холстов и кистей, и поставил картину на свободный мольберт.

Оставив Ячи там, Суга спустился в холл встретить клиента. И немного опешил, не сразу его узнав. Клиент так отличался от его представлений, что Суга не сразу поймал себя на том, что невежливо уставился на высокого молодого человека перед собой. Это был один из тех людей, которые любят походить в помещении в солнечных очках, или ездят только с личным водителем. Он стоял у лестницы, сунув руки в карманы светлого плаща, и осматривался по сторонам. Завидев Сугу, мужчина опустил черные пижонские очки с глаз, а затем и вовсе снял, цепляя дужку за ворот черной рубашки.

― Доброе утро, вы, должно быть, господин Терушима? ― приветливо улыбнулся Суга, отметив про себя, что пижон вряд ли был старше его самого. И уже при таких деньжищах, что обладал оригиналом Остервейк. ― Я Сугавара Коуши, приятно познакомиться.

Терушима пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся в ответ. Что-то в нем приятно настораживало.

― Да, привет.

Вежливости ему было не занимать. Хотя Терушима не выглядел злобным, но Суга вдруг понял, что скорее всего это человек зарабатывает себе на жизнь не самыми честными способами. Рыбак рыбака, как говориться. Терушима какое-то время с любопытством разглядывал его, совсем не стыдясь своего взгляда, и Суге пришлось первому нарушить заминку в диалоге:

― Прошу прощения, вы, должно быть, торопитесь. Я покажу вам результат работы, и вы сможете ее забрать.

― А, да, конечно, спасибо. ― Он последовал за Сугой вверх по лестнице до выставочного помещения, где ждала Ячи. ― Классный музей.

Суга невольно скосил глаза на идущего рядом Терушиму. Такой комментарий мог принадлежать не самому образованному человеку. Или не самому красноречивому.

― Позвольте поинтересоваться, для чего вам работа Остервейк?

― А вы любопытный, ― Терушима остановился у мольберта, подмигнув Ячи.

Хам. Типичный хам. Но что-то в нем было. Ячи залилась краской и вежливо поклонилась.

― Ну как же, ― Суга улыбнулся, понимая, что не чувствует скованности рядом с этим пижоном, ― картины Остервейк довольно дорогие, часть находится в знаменитых музеях мира, и лишь некоторые из них ― в частных коллекциях. Вы истинный ценитель ее работ, полагаю?

За улыбкой Суга скрывал насмешливую ухмылку. Ценитель из Терушимы был не очень. Но такие лесть любили, судя по всему.

Терушима, во время его монолога разглядывающий результат реставрации, отвлекся и посмотрел на Сугу с любопытством.

― С чего такие выводы, Сугавара-сан, ― последний слог он почти пропел. Запустил руку в волосы и провел пальцами по ярко выкрашенным прядям. ― Все в порядке, упаковывайте. 

Ячи нерешительно глянула на Сугу, и тот быстро кивнул. Стоило ей уйти вместе с картиной обратно в мастерскую, Суга взглянул на клиента и поймал его заинтересованный взгляд.

― Не буду притворяться, что никогда не понимал всего этого искусства. Так что вы ошиблись, ― пожал он плечами, легко улыбаясь.

Суга приподнял брови от такого откровения, Терушима даже не пытался скрыть отсутствие интереса. Сложно было сказать, ограниченный он или просто безразличный. Суга к такому отношению не привык, наверное, потому что слишком долго крутился среди людей искусства.

― Зачем тогда такие траты? ― с недоумением спросил он.

Терушима рассмеялся:

― Вы напоминаете мне человека, для которого я заказал эту картину. Такая же страсть в глазах при виде шедевров искусства.

Суга запутался окончательно. Обычно его бы и не волновало кто и зачем приносит работы на реставрацию, но этот Терушима был слишком противоречивым.

― Так это подарок. Все понятно, простите за любопытство, ―кивнул Суга.

― Да, подарок моей невесте. Как думаете, она оценит?

Невесте? Это было неожиданно. Но теперь он еще и просит совета?

― О, эм… ― он замялся, затем неопределенно протянул: ― не могу сказать. Все зависит от ее вкусов.

Терушима склонил голову к плечу, не спуская с Суги глаз.

― Ей нравятся всякие там картины, книжки с фотками работ художников. Дома что-то такое висит, но я без понятия, кто это рисовал вообще.

― Писал, ― поправил Суга, не удержавшись.

― Что?

― О, простите. Картины пишут, а не рисуют, ― Суга прикусил себе язык. Поправлять вот так было невежливо, он не сдержался и теперь чувствовал неловкость.

― Э… ― Терушима замялся, но почти сразу легко рассмеялся.

― Она говорит то же самое. Вы, Суга-сан, кстати, с ней очень похожи, ― он потянул руку к его лицу в неясном жесте, когда их диалог прервала Ячи, вернувшись из мастерской с упакованной картиной в руках.

― Спасибо, милая девушка, ― растянуто произнес Терушима, принимая картину у нее из рук, ― простите, даже не узнал, как вас зовут.

― Хитока Ячи, ― заливаясь краской от смущения, произнесла она.

Суга стиснул зубы. Перед ним был обычный ловелас при деньгах. Типично. И что его только заинтересовало?

После подписания документов о передаче, Суга с Ячи провели его обратно в холл до самого выхода, и только там они попрощались:

― Деньги я перечислил, с бумагами покончено, ― сказал Терушима, поворачиваясь, ― Хитока-сан, ― он чуть поклонился, протягивая ей руку.

Ячи, которой казалось, что она здесь вообще ни при чем, смущенно подала руку. Смущение ее стало сильнее, когда Терушима коснулся тыльной стороны ее ладони губами. Затем потянулся за рукопожатием к Суге.

― До свидания, ― он подмигнул им и вышел через главный вход.

― Обращайтесь, ― ответил Суга ему в тон.

― Что это было? ― робко поинтересовалась Ячи.

― Не хочу знать, ― с доброжелательной улыбкой ответил Суга.

С чересчур доброжелательной улыбкой.

― Собираете поклонников? ― через холл к ним шел Дайчи и ухмылялся от уха до уха.

Он все видел. Наверняка как и охранник на своем посту справа от дверей. У этого Терушимы не было ни стыда, ни совести. Еще немного ― и он смутил бы самого Сугу, с которым это было не так легко проделать.

― Доброе утро, Хитока. Я как раз тебя искал.

― Доброе утро, ― вежливо поклонилась Ячи. ― Я помогала Сугаваре-сану с клиентом.

― Это я вижу, клиент остался доволен. У меня есть пара заданий для тебя. ― Дайчи решил быстро сменить тему, пока его не испепелили своим «доброжелательным» взглядом.

― Отлично, а я на сегодня возьму выходной, ― сказал Суга уже по пути в мастерскую. Нужно было забрать вещи и идти на встречу с Танакой.

― Ладно, но будь на связи, ― помахал ему вслед Дайчи.

― Постараюсь.

― До свидания, ― попрощалась Ячи.

***

Еще один кофе ― и Суга наверняка угробит желудок. Он пришел в «Фоксэс» раньше, чем полагал, и потому без проблем мог нормально поесть. Завтраки в этом кафе были отличные. Суга заказал омлет с жареным рисом и чашку чая. Когда пришел Танака, он уже допивал напиток.

Танака был не один. Он пришел вместе с Нишиноей. Суга помахал им со своего места.

― Хэй, ― он плюхнулся на диванчик напротив.

― Доброе утро, ― Суга улыбнулся им, ― значит, ты все же сумел разбудить Юу.

Нишиноя не выглядел бодрым как Танака. Синяки под глазами подтверждали догадки Суги о том, что его только недавно вытащили из кровати.

― Привет, ― Нишиноя сел рядом с Сугой, подавляя зевоту, ― ни стыда, ни совести у человека.

― Слушай, при нашем деле, если ты долго не снимаешь трубку ― это заставляет нервничать, ― сказал Танака. ― Два молочных чая, пожалуйста, ― бросил он проходящей мимо официантке и задерживая на ней взгляд на какое-то время.

― Три, ― добавил Суга, решив не сидеть с пустой чашкой, пока они будут болтать, и обратился к Танаке: ― Я думал, ты в любое время суток потребляешь пиво.

― Нет уж, мне нужно быть трезвым, ― хохотнул он.

Суга вздохнул. 

― Зачем ты искал нас в такую рань? ― он обратился к Танаке.

Тот оживился и положил локти на стол:

― Я бы вас вчера ночью собрал, если б мог. Да только решил дать вам отоспаться, ― он отклонился, чтобы подошедшая официантка смогла поставить их заказ на стол, дождался, пока она уйдет, и продолжил чуть более тихим тоном: ― Нам такое дело подвернулось ― закачаешься. Рисково, но если выгорит ― охрененно окупится.

― Оу, ― Нишиноя, делавший глоток из своего стакана, отставил его в сторону и склонился над столом. ― Цена вопроса?

― Сто семьдесят штук. Зеленых. 

Нишиноя присвистнул.

― Сестра в деле, ― Танака бросил взгляд за окно и повернулся к ним.

― И что за дело? ― Суга прислонился спиной к спинке дивана.

― По твоей части, художник.

Нишиноя заинтересованно глянул на него:

― Вот как. Понятно, откуда такие деньги.

― Это только часть от того, что можно выручить. Шестьдесят процентов наши после успешного завершения.

Суга вздохнул, легко улыбнувшись:

― Шестьдесят? Если мы исполнители, то что-то маловато.

― Зануда, ― протянул Танака. ― Допивайте и валим отсюда, расскажу детали.

Они заплатили по счету и все погрузились в минивэн Танаки. Суга размышлял, что раз тот не решился рассказывать детали в кафе, значит, дело серьезнее, чем обычно. Он гадал, что именно у него на уме.

― Давай ближе к делу, ― Суга открыл дверь ключами и пропустил их перед собой.

Но Танака заговорил, только когда они расселись на кухне.

― На меня вышел давний знакомый, который сейчас нехило так устроился, и предложил интересное дело. Он работает на одного состоятельного бизнесмена. Чувак владеет галереей и коллекционирует всякие знаменитые художества.

Суга поморщился от его тона. Танака не был слишком избирателен в выражениях, когда его что-то захватывало.

― Так вот он несколько раз в год делает закупки из одного источника. Источник ― аккредитованная частная компашка с богатым боссом во главе. Перекупщики, одним словом. Они собирают или выкупают оригиналы картин и их крутые копии. Разбираются с документацией и все это дело поставляют нашему клиенту за огромные деньги. Тот, в свою очередь, размещает их в своей галерее. После чего толкает их дальше. 

― Допустим, ― Суга устроился напротив него рядом с Нишиноей. ― Кто этот твой знакомый?

― Насколько ему можно доверять?

Танака усмехнулся:

― Да как всем, в принципе. Он мне никогда особо не нравился, но, при мне дела вел честно.

Здесь Нишиноя и Суга переглянулись.

― Ну, насколько это возможно в нашем понимании, ― добавил Танака. ― Его имя Тендо Сатори, и он работает в непосредственном подчинении у хозяина галереи. У него какие-то контры с начальником, я в это не вникал.

― И что он предлагает? ― Нишиноя покопался в карманах и достал пачку сигарет.

Суга подвинул пепельницу ближе к нему.

― Проще говоря, он хочет обокрасть босса. Один недавно откинувшийся богатый дядя завещал галерее дорогущую картину. Хрен пойми, как она у него оказалась, но теперь принадлежит галерее. Вот только босс Тендо считает, что проще сбагрить ее коллекционерам за кругленькую сумму, чем держать такую штуку. И дал задание своим перекупщикам найти клиента. Тендо хочет эту картинку прибрать к рукам.

Нишиноя закашлялся:

― Он больной?

― Тендо Сатори, значит? А какова наша роль? ― с сомнением просил Суга.

― Скорее, твоя роль, ― уточнил Танака. ― Этот парень все продумал. Я сначала тоже отмел его план, но он сказал мне следующее: можно провернуть все так, что ни босс, ни поставляющая сторона ничего не заметят. А если обман раскроют, то копья полетят в перекупщиков. Мол, по дороге отвезли не туда. С кем не бывает?

Суга почувствовал необходимость закурить и еле сдержался, чтобы не потянуться к лежащей на столе пачке Нишинои. Он начал догадываться, к чему клонит Танака.

― Тендо ищет хорошего художника, который сделает не просто реплику, а настоящую копию.

― Я повторюсь, ― прервал его Нишиноя, ― он больной?

― На всю голову.

― Отбитый, ― добавил Суга, поднимаясь со своего места. ― Он понимает, что для такой работы нужно иметь как минимум оригинал перед глазами?

Он подошел к окну и открыл нараспашку, чтоб проветрить задымленную комнату. Нишиноя потушил свою сигарету, скурив лишь половину.

Танака усмехнулся:

― Тендо это учел. И, к сожалению, оригинал добыть никак не получится. Но он может предоставить фото картины с разных ракурсов и отдельные элементы.

― Так, ― сказал Суга, чувствуя, что перестает понимать план. ― Давай заново и по порядку. Свою роль я понял.

Танака подвинулся ближе к столу, придвинул пепельницу и пачку сигарет к себе.

― Это ― галерея, ― указал он на пепельницу, ― а это ― перекупщики, ― в ход пошла пепельница. ― Перекупщики забирают картину из галереи, мы перехватываем машину на пути. Заменяем картину на копию ― и вуаля ― дело сделано. Тендо позаботится о перепродаже.

Суга наблюдал за тем, как картина в виде сигареты, движется к пепельнице, как к ней вклинивается зажигалка ― наверняка изображая Танаку и компанию, и как другая сигарета успешно достигает пепельницы. Он отвлекся от странного перформанса и посмотрел на Танаку.

― Эй, я понимаю, что у вас много вопросов, но это все вполне реально провернуть.

― Что за галерею мы собираемся обокрасть? ― спросил Суга.

― Ну чего сразу обокрасть? А вообще, это Нуво Ре.

Суга приложил ладонь ко лбу.

― Ушиджима Вакатоши.

― Оу, ― Нишиноя усмехнулся.

Суга убрал руку от лица и посмотрел на Танаку:

― Ты бы сразу сказал, что твой Тендо работает на Ушиджиму.

― Так ты его знаешь?

― Наш музей сотрудничает с ним. Дайчи даже несколько раз выполнял реставрационные работы. Я был на подхвате. Серьезный он. И какой-то мутный.

Танака фыркнул:

― Не мутнее твоего музейного босса.

― Все с ним в порядке. Не начинай, ― улыбнулся Суга.

― Одной экскурсии по вашему музею мне хватило. Думал, он во мне дыру взглядом прожжет. Пятой точкой чую ― он то еще зло. 

― Это говорит человек, который хочет обчистить галерею.

Нишиноя хлопнул по столу:

― Эй, давайте не будем спорить. Дело интересное. Но не слишком ли рисковое? Не проще ли просто продать сделанную Сугой копию?

Суга и Танака разом посмотрели на Нишиною.

― Ты не в курсе, но эту схему мы пробовали. Пять лет назад. После чего пришлось сменить место жительства. Подставлять свою жопу опять мне не хочется. А тут план вроде простой. Суга готовит картину, мы совершаем подмену. А все остальное вплоть до сбыта и выплаты за нас сделает Тендо.

Суга размышлял о том, что в плане было слишком много пробелов. Скорее всего, они оговорят детали дела с этим Тендо. Пять лет назад они с Танакой были совсем зелеными, только начинали подобные аферы, и, конечно, многое шло не так. Но сейчас, когда оба набили руку, все могло получиться иначе. Ушиджима Вакатоши был известным бизнесменом в их сфере. Если за ним и стоит какая-нибудь темная фигура, то Суга этого не знал. Что касается перекупщиков ― с ними все было неизвестно. Стоило узнать у Тендо побольше об их «коллегах», прежде чем подписываться под этим делом.

― Вот только нам нужно думать быстро. Времени на подготовку мало, ― сказал Танака. ― Мы договорились встретиться с Тендо, когда он будет знать дату сделки. Так что… Что скажете?

Ноя откинулся на спинку стула и покрутил свою зажигалку в пальцах. Суга хитро улыбнулся:

― Если вся работа на мне, то это определенно нечестный расклад.

― Эй, Суга, мы что-нибудь придумаем.

***

Тендо позвонил Танаке на следующий день. Вечером они встретились впятером в ресторане недалеко от музея. Приехала старшая сестра Танаки Саеко. Суга отметил про себя, что выглядела она как всегда отлично . Тендо он видел в первый раз. Мужчина был выше на голову, одевался довольно дорого, хоть и небрежно. В галерее Ушиджимы Вакатоши такой мог быть кем угодно. Оставалось только гадать, какой именно работой он занимался. Официант провел их в небольшой вип-зал для посетителей, где их ждал Тендо, принял заказ и ушел.

― Рю, ― растягивая губы в улыбке поприветствовал знакомого Тендо.

― Сатори, ― Танака пожал ему руку и сел рядом. ― Знакомься: моя сестра Саеко, Нишиноя, а это художник, о котором я говорил - Сугавара.

Они по очереди пожали друг другу руки.

― Отлично. Все в сборе? ― Тендо вальяжно расселся на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу.

― Надеюсь, больше гостей не будет, ― усмехнулась Саеко.

― Было бы не очень здорово. Все, кто посвящен в дело, уже здесь и больше никто не знает? ― он обратился к Танаке.

Тот уверенно кивнул:

― Головой отвечаю.

― Вот и славно, ― Тендо улыбнулся.

На самом деле, они толком и не знали причин, по которым Тендо решил взяться за это дело. Суга размышлял об этом, когда принесли их заказы. Тендо заговорил как только дверь в вип зал закрылась за официантом:

― Сделка состоится чуть больше чем через два месяца. Это время утрясания всех юридических вопросов и вступления галереи в официальное право собственности картины. Маршрут, по которому будет осуществляться доставка, мне известен. У меня есть свой человек за границей, готовый заплатить за картину.

Нишиноя внимательно взглянул на Тендо и с сомнением сказал:

― То есть, деньги мы получим только после того, как дело будет сделано? Сколько ты готов заплатить вперед?

― Двадцать пять тысяч аванса и покрытие расходов на организацию и материалы. Идет?

Они переглянулись. Все почему-то посмотрели на Сугу. Тот размышлял, сколько Тендо могли заплатили за дело заранее. Наверное, половину, как часто бывает. Вряд ли он скажет правду, если спросить в лоб. Но был и другой вариант, при котором Тендо платит им из своего кармана, потом получает основную сумму и отдает обещанный остаток. В любом случае получить сейчас такую сумму было бы неплохо. Однако Суга посмотрел на Тендо и сказал:

― Тридцать, плюс расходы.

Тот чуть приподнял бровь и кивнул. Они хлопнули друг друга по рукам, будто решали студенческий спор.

― Что за художник?

― Гольбейн Младший.

― Значит, ты хочешь, чтобы я занялся копией Гольбейна? ― уточнил Суга, прикидывая, что этой суммы явно маловато за такую работу. Хотя он не знал наверняка, какая именно из его картин нужна.

― Да. Руки у тебя откуда надо растут? Что скажешь? ― Это прозвучало с вызовом и легкой издевкой.

Суга насупился и мрачно уставился на него. Тендо расценил это как положительный ответ. Он повернулся к Танаке:

― На подготовку у вас два месяца. В день Х нужно будет перехватить машину на отмеченном маршруте. В самой машине ― один водитель и один охранник. Водитель от перекупщиков, охранника нанимает галерея. Огнестрельного оружия у них не будет. Риск попасть под обстрел нулевой.

Танака и Саеко переглянулись. Суга насторожился. Они подписались на рисковое дело, в этом сомнений не было. Но разговоры об оружии, даже если его не имелось, все равно вызывали серьезные опасения.

― На дорогу у них уйдет порядка шестнадцати часов. Однозначно будут делать остановки, ― продолжил Тендо. ― Как их перехватить и забрать картину ― планируйте сами, вам виднее.

― Когда ты собираешься передать нам всю необходимую информацию для дела? ― спросил Нишиноя, единственный, кто спокойно уплетал заказанные сашими.

Тендо вытащил из нагрудного кармана серой рубашки флешку и покрутил за брелок.

― Хоть сейчас. Детали я отметил. Если у вас будут возникать вопросы ― обращайтесь в любое время.

Он хлопнул ладонью по столу, оставив флешку между тарелками. Саеко ловко подцепила ее и спрятала в карман своей мотоциклетной куртки. Тендо довольно улыбнулся. Это значило, что дело принято ― они договорились.

― Ужин за мой счет, ― ухмыльнулся он. ― А завтра я передам аванс, ― он подмигнул Танаке.

― Стремный он у тебя, ― сказала Саеко после ужина, когда Тендо перебежал парковку у ресторана под начинающимся дождем и уехал со стоянки.

― Не суди по обложке, ― Танака поднес зажигалку к ее сигарете.

― Не в этом дело, ― она затянулась и выдохнула дым. ― Не знаю, как объяснить.

― Да взгляд у него жуткий, вот и все, ― сказал Нишиноя, пряча руки в карманы.

Суга поежился от холода. Даже куртку не захватил ― так было тепло днем. Он молча размышлял о возможных вариантах аферы, как будто был единственным ответственным за это лицом.

― Я же сегодня не засну, пока не пойму, какие схемы можно будет подстроить под этот план, ― Саеко постучала пальцем по сигарете, сбрасывая пепел.

― Ты же ходила в художку? ― спросил у нее Суга.

― Ага, ― она понаклоняла голову поочередно к каждому плечу, разминая шею. ― И три года незаконченного архитектурного.

― Пофиг, главное, сможешь помочь с обработкой. 

Ноя попинал носком ботинка ступеньку лестницы:

― Может, тебе в отпуск уйти?

― Уже бегу, ― усмехнулся Суга, борясь с желанием взять сигаретку. Но не стоило поддаваться соблазну, тем более что он недавно бросил и уже на днях сдался и выкурил одну.

― А не надорвешься, художник? ― шутливо спросил Танака, правда, тут же перестал улыбаться под строгим взглядом Суги. ― Да ладно, я ж прикололся.

Нишиноя рассмеялся, но сделал шаг в сторону, на всякий случай. Зная Сугу, он мог попасть под раздачу просто случайно.

― Саеко изучит материалы. Соберемся завтра и начнем мозговой штурм, ― сказал он.

― Договорились.

***

Стеклянная дверь с белой надписью «Блэк Кроу: с 7:00 до 00:00» открылась, и двое мужчин прошли в ресторан, оглядываясь в поисках лучшего свободного места. Один из них держал в руке тонкий черный кейс.

― Добро пожаловать в «Блэк Кроу», вас будет двое? ― к ним подошла приветливо улыбающаяся девушка.

― Да, ― ответил более высокий из них. ― Место у окна, пожалуйста.

Они проследовали за официанткой до столика и расселись. Тот, что был с кейсом аккуратно поставил ношу рядом с собой.

― Что, устал уже? ― с ноткой издевки в голосе спросил его напарник.

― Еще дурацкие вопросы будут, Мацукава? ― флегматично поинтересовался тот, глядя как сосед напротив разминает плечи и крутит темноволосой головой.

― Боже, ты всегда такой серьезный? ― скучно протянул Мацукава, беря в руки меню. ― Западная кухня, где у них стейки или гамбургеры?

Они познакомились около шести часов назад и сразу друг другу не понравились. Обоих это не слишком волновало, потому что для совместной работы никакая симпатия, тем более взаимная, им не требовалась. Ничего, кроме имени, о своем временном напарнике Мацукава не знал. Глядя на суровое выражение лица Семи Эйты, у него не возникало желания ни пошутить, ни поговорить. Но почти шесть часов тишины и завываний радио нагоняли на него сонливость и тоску.

Стейк обнаружился между гарниром и вторым.

― Выбрал уже? ― спросил он у Семи.

― Да.

Мацукава только поднял руку, чтобы подозвать официантку и заметил, как напротив через столик от них садится эффектная блондинка. Она выглядела так, будто только сошла с обложки какого-нибудь журнала для гонщиков. Мотоциклетная куртка расстегнута в районе груди, стриженные под каре крашенные волосы ― Мацукава даже пожалел, что на работе.

― Эй, не отвлекайся, ― недовольно сказал Семи, не зная причины его заминки, и повернулся к подошедшей официантке: ― Картошку фри и два стейка. Средней прожарки и… тебе какой?

― С кровью. И принесите острый соус, ― Мацукава отвлекся от своих мыслей.

Они ждали заказ в тишине, и казалось, никого это не напрягает. Мацукава то и дело поглядывал на девушку, задерживая взгляд на ее груди. Ей успели принести кофе, пока они ждали свой заказ, и она стала неторопливо его потягивать. Заметив ее взгляд, Мацукава растянул губы в улыбке. Та удивленно приподняла брови и усмехнулась. Его тип.

― Снимите номер, ― фыркнул Семи, заметив их игру в гляделки. ― Или держи своего друга в штанах.

― С таким псом под боком волей-неволей придется, ― Мацукава лениво развалился на диване. ― Тебе вообще с собой не скучно? ― поинтересовался он у Семи, когда принесли их заказ.

― А тебе с собой? ― вернул тот вопрос с непробиваемым выражением лица.

― Мне с собой обычно очень весело.

― Избавь меня от подробностей, ― Семи закатил глаза.

― Прошу прощения, ― их отвлек негромкий голос официантки, ― у нас не курят.

Она обращалась к той самой девушке, которая уже чиркнула зажигалкой и успела прикурить.

― Но знака-то у вас нет, ― недовольно пробурчала она.

― Есть, вот здесь. ― Мацукава усмехнулся, когда официантка указала на знак перечеркнутой сигареты на стене.

― Ла-адно, - протянула она и потушила сигарету. ― Тогда будьте добры еще заказ на вынос. Два кофе и сырные сэндвичи.

Она опять взглянула на Мацукаву, заметив, что он смотрит, и с вызовом спросила:

― Что?

Он ничего не ответил, продолжая улыбаться, вернулся к стейку. Семи попросил счет, как только расправился со своей порцией и встал:

― Я в туалет, ― он переставил кейс на сторону Мацукавы.

― Удачи, ― тот дожевывал мясо. ― И руки не забудь помыть.

Семи скривился, но ничего не сказал и вышел в сторону уборных. Теперь его светловолосая макушка не маячила у Мацукавы перед глазами, и он спокойно мог рассматривать глубокое декольте девушки, которая сейчас копалась в рюкзаке, склонившись над столом.

― Ваш счет, ― сказала подошедшая официантка, кладя перед ним кэш-холдер.

Мацукава отвлекся и потянулся за бумажником, когда слева от него произошло какое-то движение. Он не сразу понял, что случилось. И лишь когда заметил быстро удаляющуюся фигуру мужчины, до него дошло.

― Эй ты! ― он подорвался следом. ― Стоять!

Но вор вместе с его кейсом уже быстро покидал ресторан. Мацукава побежал следом и налетел на девушку, которая как раз встала, собираясь уходить. Горячий кофе в ее руках расплескался на темную ткань его водолазки и обжег грудь. Девчонка была совсем мелкой и едва доставала Мацукаве до плеча, но сейчас казалось, будто она заполнила собой все пространство перед ним.

― Да ты охренел совсем?! ― рявкнула она. ― Смотри куда прешь!

В любой другой раз он счел бы это поводом извиниться, загладить вину и познакомиться. Но в данный момент Мацукаве было совсем не до этого.

― В сторону, ― от грубо отпихнул ее и выбежал за вором наружу.

― Гребанный лось! ― донеслось вслед.

Мужчина с его кейсом в руках уже нырял в переулок между зданиями на противоположной улице.

― Сукин сын, ― Мацукава бросился за ним, даже не глянув на свою припаркованную у ресторана машину. С ней он только время потеряет, пока вор скроется в узких переулках между домами.

***

― Они паркуются у ресторана «Блэк Кроу» в конце улицы Тецудо, ― раздался голос Нишинои в наушнике.

― Вижу, ― Саеко съехала на обочину и притормозила.

Впереди двое мужчин вышли из машины и направились к ресторану.

― Наивно было полагать, что они оставят кейс в машине, ― сказала она.

― На этот случай у нас и есть план Б, ― сказал Танака. ― А еще Ц, Д и Е.

Саеко подъехала на стоянку и припарковала мотоцикл.

― Ты там поменьше трепись, братец, времени мало. Еще шесть часов такого путешествия ― и я решусь на убийство. Ты где вообще?

― Судя по GPS, на соседней улице.

― Все, подкатывай. Я внутрь.

Саеко пила кофе как живительный эликсир после долгого путешествия. От продолжительного сидения на байке болела задница, спина затекла и хотелось есть. Особенно когда перед ней двое мужчин уплетали мясо за обе щеки.

Она продолжала играть в гляделки с одним из них и пила свой кофе.

― Они не двигаются с места. Даже если я отвлеку сейчас одного, второй все равно будет начеку, ― шепнула она, пряча губы за чашкой.

― Продолжай ждать и все, ― сказал в наушнике Нишиноя.

― А я говорил, нужно было устроить дтп еще на выезде из города четыре часа назад, ― выругался Танака. ― Ладно, я на месте.

― Я сейчас начну импровизировать, ― Саеко достала сигареты и зажигалку из кармана куртки.

― Только не устраивай пожар, сис.

― А это идея, ― хихикнул Нишиноя.

После чего они сохраняли радиомолчание какое-то время. Саеко заказала кофе, пока двое мужчин в наушнике предлагали варианты отвлечения. До момента, когда впереди их цели не оживились.

― Та-ак, задача упрощается, один из них, кажется, валит в уборную, ― Саеко внимательно проследила за девушкой официанткой, которая прошла к кассе и стала выводить заказ на монитор. ― Танака, вперед, ― и она встала со своего места.

***

Звонок от Дайчи случился не вовремя. Суга наконец добрался до уборки квартиры, залежей набросков, грязных палитр и коробок с красками, параллельно слушая по связи диалоги Саеко с компанией, когда раздался звонок. Пришлось быстро собираться и ехать в музей. Его встретила Ячи в холле:

― Терушима-сан только приехал. Он ждет в гостевом зале.

― Спасибо, Ячи. Он сказал, что ему надо?

― Мне кажется, он привез еще одну работу на реставрацию.

Суга вздохнул, обеспокоенно глянув на часы. С одной стороны, он был рад еще раз встретиться с Терушимой. Пока они готовились к делу, он почти не вспоминал о нем. Но с другой ― момент для этого был наименее подходящий.

Терушима правда нашелся в гостевом зале, попивающим чай и рассматривающим какой-то из предложенных для посетителей альбом с репродукциями.

― Не знаю, кто и как это сделал, но это классно, ― сказал он, не отрываясь от альбома.

― Николай Рерих, ― присмотрелся Суга. ― Эти работы времен центрально-азиатской экспедиции. Добрый день.

Тот отложил альбом и встал, пожимая ему руку.

― Рад вас видеть, Суга-сан.

― Вы настояли на встрече, у меня не было выбора, ― рассмеялся Суга.

― Я, наверное, оторвал вас от чего-то очень важного.

― Ничего, у меня есть немного времени, ― он подавил желание посмотреть на часы.

Терушима улыбнулся, затем поставил на столик продолговатый чехол.

― Я принес кое-что, хочу, чтобы именно вы этим занялись, ― он расстегнул чехол и откинул крышку.

Суга присвистнул:

― Его что, ножами резали? ― он провел рукой по покореженному холсту и длинной царапине, которая в одном месте пробивала его насквозь.

― Небольшая производственная неприятность, ― уклончиво сказал Терушима.

Они переглянулись, и Суга сразу понял, что подробностей он не дождется.

― Я могу на вас рассчитывать?

― Разве я смею отказывать? Дайте мне время на оценку примерной стоимости работы. И я свяжусь с вами, ― он застегнул чехол.

― Да, конечно…

Он увидел заминку в словах Терушимы и внимательно посмотрел на него:

― Что-то еще?

― А, я это… Я подумал, что было бы неплохо извиниться, что оторвал вас от дел и настоял на встрече.

Суга удивленно моргнул. А этот парень полон сюрпризов. Извиниться?

― Я знаю, вы заняты, да и у меня много дел, но как насчет пяти минут за кофе здесь через дорогу?

― Звучит, как приглашение на свидание, ― отшутился Суга.

Кофе? С Терушимой? Да хоть два. Он опять едва сдержался, чтобы не проверить время. Не в этот раз.

― Свидание? ― переспросил Терушима. ― Это интересно.

Суга опять посмотрел на него, пытаясь определить, что лучше ответить.

― Я бы на месте невесты был категорически против.

Настала очередь Терушимы замяться. Видимо, они так и будут играть в игру, кто кого больше смутит. Реакция показалась какой-то неправильной, и Суга почувствовал неловкость, что поднял эту тему.

― Не думаю, что она будет против, ― наконец произнес Терушима, усмехнувшись.

Что-то сверкнуло у него на языке.

«Это что, пирсинг?!»

Суга почти почувствовал, как уровень его интереса с отметки «здорово» вырос до «очень здорово». Кажется, он слишком отвлекся. В кармане завибрировал телефон, заставив его вздрогнуть.

― На самом деле, я очень даже непротив. Но сейчас мне нужно срочно бежать по делам. Как насчет поужинать после того, как работа будет сделана? Без спешки и прочего.

Это прозвучало слишком смело, но настойчиво вибрирующий телефон мешал сосредоточится.

― Меня устраивает, ― усмехнулся Терушима и протянул ему руку.

Суга ответил на рукопожатие, и ему показалось, что оно длилось дольше положенного. Зато без внезапностей, как в прошлый раз.

― Я проведу вас.

***

К моменту, когда он провел Терушиму на телефоне было уже два пропущенных. Он начал было беспокоиться, но короткое «все готово. мы возвращаемся» заставило успокоиться и поторопиться домой.

Суга открыл дверь и впустил троих запыхавшихся друзей в квартиру.

― Вы что, обратно пешком бежали?

Саеко прошла в гостиную и бросила шлем в сторону, сама уселась в кресло и закинула ноги на журнальный столик перед ней.

― Су-ка, вот это адреналин. Я уже почти забыл это ощущение, ― выдохнул Танака, следом плюхаясь на диван.

Последним прошел Нишиноя, неся в руке черный кейс.

― Как прошло? ― Суга на всякий случай выглянул в коридор и запер дверь изнутри.

― Чуть не запороли подмену. ― Нишиноя поставил кейс на стол и открыл замки.

― Тот пришибленный мужик почти поймал меня , ― заговорил Танака, ― вел его четыре квартала, четыре, мать их, квартала!

Суга подошел к Нишиное, как раз когда тот открыл крышку кейса. Картина лежала перед ними целая и невредимая, аккуратно упакованная между мягкими стенками.

― До сих пор не понимаю, как за это можно отдавать сотни тысяч баксов, ― вздохнул Нишиноя, тем не менее бережно касаясь.

― Продать можно все, что угодно. А при правильном подходе, и кому угодно, ― улыбнулся Суга. ― Танака, свяжись с Тендо.

― Уже, ― тот как раз набирал сообщение в телефоне.

― За это надо выпить, ― Саеко встала с кресла и прошла к шкафчику у стены, ― Суга, детка, я правильно помню, ты хранишь алкоголь здесь?

Суга улыбнулся и пошел на кухню за стаканами.

― Конечно, не стесняйся, ― сказал он на выходе.

Два месяца подготовки. Два месяца упорной работы. Непомерные усилия в выведении штрихов максимально похожих на работу Гольбейна, кропотливая работа над холстом. Однако это того стоило.

***

― В последнее время ты совсем осунулся. Все в порядке?

Суга отвлекся от альбома с набросками Дайчи, который часто листал, чтобы отвлечься и как-то занять руки и глаза, и посмотрел на его владельца.

― Да, просто много работал в последнее время… эй! ― он возмутился, когда Дайчи забрал у него свой альбом.

― Все равно выглядишь неважно. Может тебе еще взять отпуск или хотя бы выходной?

Суга пожал плечами и улыбнулся:

― Неужели все так серьезно?

― Тебе лучше знать. Завтра привезут несколько картин на реставрацию. Но даже не надейся, что тебе что-то оттуда достанется.

Суга вздохнул и сел на диванчик.

― Какой строгий. На мне висит еще один заказ, так что я и не рассчитывал. ― Он потер виски. ― Ладно, понял я, что выгляжу не очень. Хватит на это указывать.

Дайчи усмехнулся, скинул свой альбом к стопке других на столе.

― Неужели твоя девушка о тебе не заботится?

Суга расхохотался в голос.

― Что такое? ― не понял Дайчи.

― Не знаю, откуда у тебя такая информация, но она устарела года два назад.

Дайчи сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами:

― Ты же не рассказываешь о своей личной жизни. Значит, все по-прежнему, я просто предположил.

― А ты, смотрю, мастер вытягивания интересных подробностей?

Суга встал и прошел к столику, где стоял чайник. Он чувствовал голод, но до ужина еще было пару часов. Так что придется подождать до вечера и перебиться чаем с печеньем, которое оставила Ячи. 

― Вроде ее звали Шимизу Киёко? ― Дайчи оторвал Сугу от размышлений.

― Почему ты спрашиваешь? ― он забросил чайный пакетик в чашку.

― Да просто одна картина из завтрашней партии из ее коллекции. Вот и вспомнилось. Я бы отдал ее тебе, но вижу, что это не самая лучшая идея.

Суга махнул рукой. Чайник щелкнул, и он налил в чашку кипяток. Порыскал в ящиках в поисках оставшегося печенья.

― Не переживай и отдавай кому считаешь нужным. К слову, если тебя так это волнует: мы с Шимизу давно не вместе.

― Отлично, ― Дайчи мгновенно воодушевился, ― тогда ты не будешь возражать, если я приглашу ее куда-нибудь. Может, даже подскажешь, что она любит?

Суга опять расхохотался, едва не пролив горячую воду из чашки. Он вернулся и сел на диван.

― Да с чего мне тебе помогать, сам разбирайся, ― с улыбкой сказал он и почувствовал как в кармане завибрировал телефон. ― Блин.

Пришлось отставить чашку и печенье и лезть за трубкой. Когда на экране подсветилось имя Танаки, он очень надеялся, что услышит хорошие новости.

― Алло?

― Нам пиздец.

Суга подорвался с дивана и вышел из мастерской на балкон, оставив Дайчи одного. Этого он и боялся. Пора было уже начать доверять своему предчувствию. С момента, как они пробовали выйти на связь с Сатори Тендо, прошло чуть больше недели. От того не было никакой информации. Гольбейн стоял в тайнике Суги и с каждым днем затишья нервировал его все больше.

― Что случилось?

― Пиздец случился, ― повторил Танака. ― Тендо нас кинул.

Суга с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не выругаться следом. Ну конечно.

― Встретимся у тебя через полчаса.

Он вернулся в мастерскую, находу пряча мобильный в карман, и застал Дайчи за воровством его чая. Тот очень удивился, когда Суга ничего на это не сказал, взял свой пиджак со спинки дивана и сумку.

― Извини, мне надо уйти, ― он быстро направился к выходу из мастерской.

― Что-то случилось? ― Дайчи посмотрел ему вслед.

― Все в порядке. Просто возникло срочное дело.

Он выскочил наружу прежде, чем на него посыпятся вопросы. Почти бегом сбежал по лестнице и пересек холл.

― Эй! ― окликнул его кто-то, ― эй, Суга-сан!

«Да что ж такое», ― раздраженно подумал Суга, притормаживая и оборачиваясь.

Он замер, в удивлении глядя на Терушиму, который приветливо махал и приближался к нему. Вот почему сейчас? Что за издевательство? В другой раз он бы даже обрадовался, но сейчас испытал досаду. Терушима как всегда выглядел хорошо, несмотря на свой намеренно мажорный вид.

― А я вас ищу. Вы так и не перезвонили…

― Прошу прощения, но я очень тороплюсь, ― перебил его Суга.

Он испытал раздражение. От Терушимы следовало срочно каким-то образом избавиться, но как это сделать, чтобы сохранить возможность для будущих встреч ― он понятия не имел.

― Вот как? Очень жаль.

― Да, извините, может встретимся как-нибудь в другой раз? ― Суга сделал пару шагов к выходу, когда Терушима поравнялся с ним и пошел рядом.

― Я уже где-то слышал эту отговорку, ― за веселым тоном явно скрывалась досада.

― К тому же, почему вы просто не позвонили?

― Очень хотел встретиться лично, думал, так у вас не хватит смелости мне отказать, ― Терушима пропустил его перед собой в дверях и вышел следом.

Суга еще раз внимательно глянул на него. Какой же он самоуверенный и наглый. И главное ― ему это шло.

― Раз вы торопитесь, я могу подвезти.

― А невеста ваша не будет возражать, что вы возите кого попало? ― вежливо поинтересовался Суга. ― Кстати, она была довольна подарком?

― Очень, она обожает эту художницу… Остервейк. И не думаю, что кто-либо в принципе будет возражать, если я вас подвезу. Так что?

Они спустились по ступенькам и стали на дороге. Суга взглянул на часы. Если он согласится, то доберется быстро и в приятной компании. Если откажет ― придется ловить такси и, очевидно, ехать в одиночестве. Он не был настроен на разговоры и флирт сейчас, в том числе на выяснения реальности существования невесты. Хоть и не смог удержаться.

― Каков шанс, что вы довезете меня в ценности и сохранности за двадцать минут? ― спросил он.

― Большой, при условии, что мы перейдем на «ты».

Суга усмехнулся, глядя куда-то в сторону и решая, что ему делать с Терушимой. Тот расценил его жест как согласие и кивком пригласил следовать за собой. Они сделали пару шагов по тротуару, когда справа к обочине подъехала машина. Терушима остановился и открыл заднюю дверцу:

― Забирайся.

Суга вздохнул и подчинился. Ситуация отвлекала. Он находился в подвешенном состоянии между нервозностью и раздражением с одной стороны и желанием продолжить знакомство как можно непринужденнее.

Терушима сел рядом и захлопнул дверь.

― Куда едем?

― На Хакучо.

― Мацукава, на Хакучо, ― повторил Терушима.

― Понял вас, ― лениво протянул водитель, выруливая на дорогу.

Суга бросил взгляд на мужчину за рулем, затем на соседа. Значит, тот строил из себя мажора не просто так. Пока он гадал, был ли Терушима со своей внешностью и манерами как-нибудь выбившимся в элиту актером или певцом, тот без стеснения разглядывал самого Сугу. Диалог при этом он начинать не собирался. Суга решил нарушить молчание первым и спросил:

― Я прошу прощения, что не перезвонил. Я пока не успел сделать оценку… Так зачем вы искали встречи со мной?

Терушима склонил голову на бок.

― Мы же договорились на «ты», ― намеренно возмущенно сказал он.

― Прости-прости, мне немного непривычно. Так… что?

― Хотел узнать, знаешь ли ты хороших художников. Или может, ты сам один из них.

Суга хохотнул. Терушима в очередной раз показался ему каким-то странным и неоднозначным. Он сам не мог понять, что именно заставило его так считать. И сразу вспомнил, что буквально десять минут назад решил начать доверять своему чутью. Сейчас оно подводило, потому что человек рядом с ним одновременно Суге нравился и настораживал.

― Понятие «хороший» очень растяжимое. Насколько хороший?

― Гениальный.

― И для чего же?

Терушима хитро улыбнулся:

― А это я скажу в зависимости от твоего ответа.

Суга приподнял брови, не переставая улыбаться. Он закатил глаза и сказал:

― Даже не знаю.

Взгляд скользнул вниз к руке Терушимы с ролексом на запястье. Ладонь лежала слишком близко к колену Суги. Намек или случайность?

― Ну же, ты обрекаешь меня на продолжение поисков.

Суга рассмеялся, скрывая за смехом попытку судорожно придумать, что ему на это ответить. Но их прервал водитель:

― Мы на Хакучо, ― сказал он, ― куда дальше?

Это позволило отвлечься и избежать ответа:

― Впереди через двести метров можно остановить. Пожалуйста.

― Как быстро, ― выдохнул Терушима. ― Хорошо, я понял. Нет значит нет.

Суга обернулся на него:

― Почему сразу «нет»? Я сейчас правда очень тороплюсь, но я подумаю. 

Водитель съехал с дороги и притормозил у обочины. Суга выбрался, обошел машину и остановился со стороны Терушимы. Он наклонился к окну и сказал с улыбкой:

― Спасибо, что подвез.

Тот опустил окно и подмигнул ему:

― Обращайся.

Суга махнул ему рукой и трусцой побежал к ближайшему подъезду.

***

Терушима проследил взглядом за быстро удаляющейся фигурой Суги и вышел из машины. Он пересел на переднее сиденье и раздраженно потер виски.

― И что это было? ― поинтересовался Мацукава.

― Он работает в крутом музее и реставрирует мне пару картин. Я решил, может, он знает кого-то, способного нарисовать картину вроде Гульштейна.

― Картины пишут. И ты имел ввиду Гольбейна? ― поправил Мацукава. 

Это имя он выучил хорошо. Так хорошо, что синяки на ребрах еще не прошли.

― К слову, это скорее было похоже на диалог из уроков по пикапу, чем на поиск художника.

― Да какая нахрен разница? ― огрызнулся Терушима. ― Тебя это вообще не касается.

― Надеюсь, твое невезение с личной жизнью меня и впредь не коснется.

― Ой, да заткнись и езжай уже к боссу. Завтра продолжим.

Мацукава не отреагировал. Прямо перед ним парковался мотоцикл, с которого слезла невысокая и очень фигуристая девушка. Она сняла шлем, когда Терушима недовольно пихнул Мацукаву в плечо:

― Прекращай глазеть на задницы и двигай.

― Нет, погоди. ― Мацукава не сводил с нее взгляд. ― Я её уже видел.

Как только девушка скрылась в том же подъезде, что и Суга минутой раньше, он повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Терушима с недоумением проследил за ней, затем обернулся на Мацукаву.

― Я думаю, ― растянуло произнес тот, ― мы все же кое-кого нашли.

***

Саеко пришла последней. И когда Суга запер за ней дверь, она позволила себе смачно выругаться, тем самым выразив всеобщее настроение.

― Я так понимаю, я единственный еще не в курсе, ― недовольно сказал Суга.

― Тендо нас кинул, ― прорычал Танака.

― Я это вижу, спасибо. А конкретнее?

Нишиноя сидел тихо на диване и смотрел перед собой в одну точку. Саеко выдохнула и стала расхаживать у него за спиной.

― Он вообще всех кинул, ― продолжил Танака. ― Его целью было подставить Ойкаву. Что у него отлично удалось.

― Это который босс конторы перекупщиков? ― уточнил Суга.

― Он самый. При передаче картины покупатель раскрыл, что его хотят надуть. Перекупщиков прижали, и те стали орать, что ни при чем. Ушиджиме прилетело, и он первым делом обратился к Ойкаве с претензией. 

Суга попытался представить, что за претензия там была и какого калибра. Во что они вляпались и масштабы задницы, в которой они оказались ему пока виделись расплывчато.

― Претензией?

― Тогда и всплыло, что, оказывается, водилу с охранником по пути грабанули. «Только как грабанули? Вы же доставили товар в целости и сохранности», ― изобразил Танака тонким голосом и тут же перешел на бас в мнимом ответе: ― «А мы когда отобедать решили, нас и грабанули. Взяли картину и побежали». ― «И как, скажите, они это сделали, при условии, что у вас глаза не на жопе расположены?» ― «Ой, ну как вам объяснить». Короче, теперь обе стороны: Ушиджима и Ойкава ― ищут воров, то есть нас.

Суге захотелось истерично засмеяться, закурить, выпить и блевануть одновременно.

― Сука Тендо залег на дно, чтоб его не раскрыли. И даже о передаче картины не заикается. Как будто срать он хотел на нас всех.

― Ну-у, ― почти оптимистично протянул Нишиноя, ― зато у нас есть выплаченные тридцать штук и оригинал Гольбейна.

Все обернулись на него.

― И как они нас найдут? Они вряд ли запомнили лицо Танаки в этой суматохе. Подмену совершили почти идеально. Что тут скажешь?

Они замолчали, и какое-то время в комнате стояла полная тишина. Только сигнал полицейской машины где-то вдалеке заставил их вздрогнуть, как будто она ехала за ними.

― Надо избавиться от картины, ― произнес Суга.

― Что? Как ты себе это представляешь? ― Танака даже осип от удивления. ― Где ты сейчас найдешь покупателя?

Суга прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь заставить свой мозг нормально соображать.

― Как ты все это узнал? Что нас ищут? ― вопросов в голове, которые предстояло выяснить, прежде, чем реально паниковать, было очень много. Но начать с чего-то все же надо было.

― От одного доверенного чувака из конторы перекупщиков.

Суга покрутил сигарету в пальцах, сделал затяжку.

― Таким «чуваком» еще недавно был сам Тендо.

― Он, конечно, сука редкостная, но не могу его винить в том, что он печется за свою шкуру, ― сказала Саеко.

― Ладно. ― Суга выдохнул дым. ― Допустим, все это правда. Насколько велика шумиха среди богемы и коллекционеров?

Он параллельно пытался сообразить, видел ли где-то в новостях культуры про пропавшего Гольбейна, но ничего подобного до сих пор не встречал. Сделка, насколько он помнил, состоялась неделю назад. Если бы она была открытой, музей точно был бы в курсе. Никто об этом не говорил. Наверняка вся эта конторка перекупщиков темнила и проворачивала грязные дела. А с виду нормальная аккредитованная фирма с лицензией.

― Шумихи нет. Об этом известно пока только Нуво Ре и перекупщикам, ― ответил Танака.

― Так. ― Суга повернулся к ним, ― ситуация и правда хреновая. Но у нас будут проблемы только в том случае, если Тендо сдаст наши имена как подельников. Судя по всему, этого он еще не сделал и пока не собирается, потому что в таком случае мы можем сдать его. И все сядем, а если повезет, то хотя бы утянем его за собой.

Саеко хмыкнула, Танака нервно провел ладонями по ежику коротких волос. Нишиноя продолжил тихо сидеть на своем месте.

― В случае, если он решит спихнуть все на нас и у нас обнаружат Гольбейна ― нам сразу конец. Поэтому необходимо избавиться от всего, что связано с этим делом. И от картины в первую очередь.

― Ты понимаешь, ― начал Нишиноя уже не так оптимистично, ― что если мы попробуем сейчас сбыть картину ― это мгновенный пиздец?

Это Суга прекрасно понимал.

― Да сжечь ее к хренам, ― махнул рукой Танака, и все трое уставились на него как на умалишенного.

― Шумихи пока нет. Коллекционеры не в курсе. ― Суга его полностью проигнорировал.

― Кроме того, которому уже пытались сбыть копию, ― добавил Нишиноя.

Танака схватился за голову:

― Нет, вы серьезно?!

― Если шумихи нет, то и этот покупатель решил молчать, ― предположила Саеко. ― Чем быстрее избавимся от картины ― тем больше шанс выйти сухими из воды.

Суга взял вторую сигарету, лихорадочно размышляя, как им будет лучше поступить в данной ситуации. Он с удовольствием поддался бы предложению Танаки «сжечь ее к хренам». Но на такое у него не поднимется рука.

― Вот только где мы найдем покупателя? ― спросил Нишиноя.

Они опять молчали какое-то время, пока Суга не сказал:

― У меня есть человек, который, думаю, сможет помочь. Всегда помогал.

― И кто же? ― поинтересовалась Саеко.

Но Нишиноя с Танакой уже догадались.

― Киёко?! ― хором спросили они.

Нишиноя подорвался с места:

― Суга! Какого черта?!

― Только не впутывай Киёко в эту хрень! ― пригрозил Танака.

― Тише, ― Суга повернулся к ним с напускным спокойствием, ― Киёко крутится в этой сфере дольше вас двоих. Никакого другого плана у нас все равно нет.

***

― Давно тебя не слышала, ― Суга буквально почувствовал, как Киёко улыбнулась на другом конце провода.

― Замотался с разными делами. Как ты?

В любой другой момент он испытал бы неловкость от продолжительной паузы после брошенного в трубку "Алло", но сейчас было не до этого. Да и Киёко будто решила подыграть и облегчить их беседу. Они хорошо общались несмотря на то, что их дороги давно разошлись. Но все равно, после того как Суга с головой ушел в работу, а затем и в дело и не выходил на связь с Киёко почти полгода, становилось немного стыдно за себя.

― Прекрасно, недавно вернулась с аукциона в Сеуле, ― ответила она.

― Значит, успех преследует тебя повсюду?

― Можно сказать. Суга, ты звучишь обеспокоено.

Киёко всегда была проницательной. Чересчур проницательной, пожалуй.

― На самом деле я не звонил, потому что был занят одной… серьезной работой, ― он замялся, размышляя как лучше обозначить, чего хочет.

― Слушаю тебя.

― Я помню, что у тебя был довольно широкий круг друзей…

― Скорее, знакомых, ― поправила Киёко.

Он вздохнул:

― Да, точно. Есть ли среди твоих знакомых кто-то, кого может заинтересовать подлинный Гольбейн?

― Насколько «подлинный»? ― решила уточнить она.

Суга так и представил, как она сейчас улыбается хитро, как лиса. Голос при этом звучал спокойно и по-деловому.

― Насколько я могу судить без экспертизы ― самый подлинный.

― Мм, ― протянула Киёко с сомнением. ― Допустим. Суга, во что ты вляпался?

― Так вышло, что у меня оказалась картина самого Гольбейна. Но мне она совсем не нужна. Как думаешь, кому ее можно пристроить?

Киёко помолчала немного, затем сказала:

― Ты же понимаешь, что найти покупателя, который захочет краденую картину, будет довольно сложно?

Суга неловко рассмеялся:

― Ну чего так в лоб сразу-то?

― Дай мне два дня, ― последовал ответ.

― А быстрее никак?

― Два дня, Суга. Я свяжусь с тобой сама.

Она первой положила трубку.

Суга постоял немного, в замешательстве глядя на экран телефона, и отодвинул от себя прилипших Нишиною и Танаку. Эти двое отчаянно пытались услышать хоть что-то из того, что она говорила. Судя по всему, им это удалось.

― Ну разве эта женщина не прекрасна? ― вопрос, прозвучавший из уст Танаки, был чисто риторический.

― Я все равно недоволен, что мы втягиваем ее в наши проблемы, ― сказал Нишиноя.

Хлопнула входная дверь и вскоре в гостинной появилась Саеко с тяжелым пакетом в руке.

― Ну что слышно? ― она сгрузила пакет на столик в центре комнаты и достала из него пару банок пива.

― У нас два дня, ― ответил Суга. ― Я думаю, она кого-нибудь да подыщет.

― Вот и славно.

Саеко уселась в свое любимое кресло и привычно закинула ноги на столик, зашелестев стоявшим там пакетом.

Суга устало вздохнул. Кажется, эти трое никуда не собирались в ближайшие пару дней. Может, они полагали, что без них он в первую очередь решит сбыть картину самостоятельно, взять все деньги и укатить? Гадать было бесполезно.

― Ничему мы не научились за эти пять лет, ― с иронией в голосе сказал Танака, глядя на Сугу.

― Спасибо за напоминание.

***

Киёко позвонила через день и сообщила, что нашла покупателя, а также что встреча состоится у нее.

― А она смелая, ― в тоне Саеко звучало уважение.

― Ты сомневалась? ― усмехнулся Танака. ― Но все же стоит быть осторожнее. Суга, давай я поеду с тобой и подстрахую снаружи чуть что.

― Хорошая идея, только лучше поедем на мне. У меня колеса быстрее, ― возразила Саеко.

― Я справлюсь сам, ― решил вопрос Суга. ― И сообщу вам.

До Киёко он добрался без пробок. Она жила в хорошем частном секторе в благополучном районе. Все дома на улице были построены в разных стилях: кто-то придерживался традиционного японского, огораживал их садом, а дом Киёко и два соседних были в европейском: с большими окнами на первом этаже и колоннами у входа.

Дверь ему открыли почти сразу. Наверное, она заметила его в камеры слежения.

― Суга, ― Киёко улыбнулась ему, замирая на пороге.

Она выглядела как всегда великолепно, рукава кремовой рубашки были закатаны до локтя, темная облегающая юбка опускалась чуть ниже колена. Суга не смог сдержать улыбку.

― Киёко, потрясающе выглядишь.

― Спасибо, ты тоже, ― она сделала шаг в сторону, пропуская его внутрь, и поочередно коснулась губами обеих щёк Суги.

От нее приятно пахло дорогими духами, и Суга как будто вернулся на несколько лет назад, когда они еще были вместе. В то время Киёко только приехала из поездки в Францию, где жила и училась почти полтора года. Тогда она стала гораздо раскрепощеннее и свободнее, чем была до отъезда. Наверное, из-за этого у них все и закрутилось.

― Рад тебя видеть, ― он еще раз ей улыбнулся и пошел следом, ведомый через просторный холл на кухню.

― Мой друг еще не приехал, так что у тебя есть время рассказать мне подробности. Что-нибудь выпьешь?

― А, нет, спасибо, ― Суга сел на высокий стул у барной стойки, в то время как Киёко подошла к холодильнику, открыла и достала сок из дверцы. ― Слушай, ты хорошо знаешь этого своего друга? Не боишься устраивать встречу прямо здесь?

Она улыбнулась, наполняя свой стакан, повернулась слегка и спросила:

― А ты боишься?

― Мало ли, ― Суга пожал плечами.

― Хорошо, ― ответила она на вопрос и присела рядом. ― Знаю его меньше тебя, но были довольно близки до недавнего времени.

― Правда? ― он заинтересованно придвинулся ближе, ― насколько близки? Неужели ты решила устроить встречу своим бывшим?

Это прозвучало шутливо и весело, но сам Суга занервничал. Он прекрасно знал вкусы Киёко и то, что ее зачастую интересуют подлецы и аферисты. Он и сам был именно из таких. Киёко в свое время стала его первой, до этого отношений с женщинами у Суги не было. Только мужчины. Перед ней он устоять не смог. Да и сейчас многое навевало воспоминания. 

Киёко рассмеялась, сделала глоток сока и сказала:

― Ему можно доверять.

― В последний раз, когда я повелся на эту фразу, то влетел в неприятности и получил подлинник Гольбейна, ― вздохнул Суга.

― Можешь с этого места рассказать поподробнее?

Он хитро взглянул на нее:

― Только если расскажешь, как вы разошлись.

Сами они когда-то расстались довольно легко. Страсть их отношений улеглась за год, Киёко собиралась в очередную длительную поездку по работе. Ни она, ни Суга не верили в отношения на расстоянии и не хотели ничего подобного. Но все же ему было интересно, что могло разлучить спокойную и уверенную в себе Киёко Шимизу и ее кавалера, с которым она, как и с Сугой, осталась друзьями, судя по всему.

Киёко легко улыбнулась, отпила еще немного сока, глянув на стоящую рядом бутылку вина. Наверняка она сейчас предпочла бы выпить что-нибудь покрепче.

― Все было прекрасно, пока он не сделал мне предложение.

Суга не удержался и расхохотался. Киёко прервала его веселье:

― А теперь к делу. Во что ты вляпался, Суга?

Пришлось перестать скрывать свою нервозность. Тон ее будто требовал быть честным.

― Ладно. Мы попали в странную ситуацию. Влезли в одно дело и даже провели его успешно. Проблемы возникли неожиданно и не по нашей вине, ― он очень надеялся, что Киёко не начнет расспрашивать о деталях, кто, что и почему так произошло. Даже если ей и было интересно, задавать вопросы она не стала. 

Суга с облегчением выдохнул и хотел было продолжить, как она прервала его на полуслове:

― Ты, наверное, этого не замечал, но тебе не очень везет в таких делах. Может стоит остановиться, пока все не зашло слишком далеко?

Киёко спокойно смотрела на него, но выдержать этот взгляд было сложно. И возразить хотелось. Видимо, путанного описания хватило. У нее было достаточно опыта, чтобы додумать детали самостоятельно. Суга решил этим воспользоваться и перевести тему:

― Так что за человек этот твой знакомый?

― Он состоит в одной крупной организации перекупщиков. Работают как легально, так и нет. Они могут продать все, что к ним попадает. Разобраться с Гольбейном он согласился сразу.

― Отлично.

Раздался звонок в дверь.

― Вот и он, ― Киёко легко встала со своего места и поманила его рукой, ― подожди пока в гостиной.

Суга встал и проследовал за ней в сквозную комнату. Он немного нервничал. Все надежды сейчас были на то, чтобы провести встречу чисто. Он отвлекся на украшавшие стены картины. При желании здесь можно было открывать музей. Пока Киёко встречала гостя, Суга прошелся, разглядывая портреты и пейзажи. На периферии зрения мелькнуло что-то привычное. Он обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в очень знакомую картину.

«Подарок невесте», ― вспомнилось ему невольно. «Все было прекрасно, пока он не сделал мне предложение». На стене висела картина Марии ван Остервейк изображающая натюрморт с цветами и фруктами. Ему пришлось очень постараться над ее реставрацией.

Суга бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь . И тут его как громом поразили сразу несколько догадок: человек работает на одну крупную организацию перекупщиков, выглядит как будто зарабатывает себе на жизнь не самыми честными способами, ездит на машине с водителем, одевается вычурно… Он повернулся в тот момент, когда на пороге появился Терушима в сопровождении Киёко.

― Юджи, это Сугавара Коуши.

Терушима широко улыбнулся:

― Суга-сан, ― он подошел и протянул руку для приветственного рукопожатия.

― Рад тебя видеть, ― он расплылся в ответной улыбке и твердо пожал руку Терушиме.

― Вы знакомы? ― Киёко стала в дверях.

― Да, ― Терушима обернулся и улыбнулся ей. ― Так вышло, что пришлось сотрудничать. Эм, Киёко, не оставишь нас ненадолго?

― Ладно, ― она пересекла комнату и прошла к выходу на кухню.

Стоило ей выйти из зоны слышимости, как Суга взглянул на Терушиму и сказал:

― Сожалею, что она не приняла твое предложение, ― он скрыл за улыбкой неловкость.

Терушима легко пожал плечами. Казалось, его это больше не волновало.

― Да, так случилось. Чего думать об этом? ― и уже более тихих голосом протянул: ― Какая приятная неожиданность ― увидеть здесь тебя.

― Сам не ожидал, ― Суга рассмеялся.

Они присели на диван, и Терушима поинтересовался:

― У тебя есть фотография картины?

― Репродукция, да, ― он выудил из кармана куртки конверт и передал.

Суга внимательно наблюдал за ним и размышлял над тем, что ошибался на его счет. И с чего он вообще взял, что этот человек ― актер? Значит, у них примерно одна сфера деятельности. 

― Так, ― Терушима ухмыльнулся, глядя на изображение. ― Отлично. Сколько ты за нее хочешь?

― А сколько ты готов предложить?

Они посмотрели друг на друга и почти синхронно улыбнулись. Терушима рассмеялся:

― Я могу предложить за нее двести шестьдесят тысяч и оплаченный ужин в ресторане.

― Звучит заманчиво, но я бы сказал двести восемьдесят и ужин, ― предложил Суга.

― Двести семьдесят?

― Двести семьдесят пять, ужин и что-нибудь еще.

Терушима неотрывно смотрел на него, как будто раздумывал, но вот о чем именно: сумме или тем, что скрывается за этим «что-нибудь еще».

― Идет, ― он протянул руку и пожал ладонь Суги, затем встал: ― как насчет не затягивать со сделкой и выплатить часть процентов сейчас?

Суга моргнул, пытаясь понять, что он имеет ввиду.

― Я про ужин, ― Терушима подмигнул, увидев его замешательство.

«Да, черт возьми».

Киёко провела их, попрощавшись с обоими.

― Она классная, ― Терушима провел пальцем по щеке, где только что коснулись ее губы, ― давно вы знакомы?

― Почти пять лет.

― Дольше нас. Не знал, что она против брака, ― они прошли к припаркованной неподалеку машине.

Терушима открыл ему дверь как и в прошлый раз, подождал, пока он сядет и забрался следом. Водитель был тот же.

― Смотрю, все прошло отлично, ― он лениво улыбнулся им в зеркало заднего вида.

― Да, ― быстро сказал Терушима. ― Мацукава, отвези нас к…

Он глянул на Сугу:

― Куда ты хочешь?

― Ты знаешь хорошее место с отличным видом и... приятной атмосферой?

Терушима ухмыльнулся:

― Отвези нас ко мне.

***

Вид правда был отличный. Из окна просторной квартиры Терушимы было видно полгорода. Он жил достаточно высоко, Суга любил такие места.

Тот не врал, что не очень любил искусство, потому что на стенах не было ни одной картины.

― Можем заказать ужин, если ты голодный, ― Терушима прошел на кухню и открыл бар. ― Что предпочитаешь?

Суга прошел следом, раздумывая о том, сколько денег улетает за уборку стольких квадратных метров. Что ж, Терушима может себе это позволить.

― Скотч? Виски? Текила?

― У тебя есть что-то меньше сорока градусов? ― спросил Суга.

― У меня есть все , ― ухмыльнулся Терушима.

― Я отойду позвонить.

― Конечно, ― ответ прозвучал с заминкой.

Суга прошелся, доставая телефон и набирая номер Танаки. Он стал у окна и разглядывал загорающиеся огни города, пока в трубке раздавались гудки.

― Что там, Суга?

― Все хорошо. Двести семьдесят пять штук.

Раздался радостный свист.

― Тише, ты чего, ― усмехнулся он.

― Охренеть, все прокатило. Возвращайся давай, ― весело сказал Танака. ― Надо отметить.

― Без меня. Я сегодня не приеду.

― Ээ-эй! Ты что там задумал?

― Встретил знакомого. Увидимся утром.

Суга услышал его мерзкий смешок и закатил глаза.

― Заткнись.

― Я ничего не сказал.

― Все, пока, ― он отрубил звонок и вернулся на кухню.

Суга до конца не мог поверить в свое невероятное везение. Может, Киёко не была права насчет его удачи в таких делах. Все прошло хорошо. И даже лучше?

Терушима уже разлил вино по бокалам и протянул ему один:

― Ты уверен, что не голоден?

― Смотря о чем речь, ― Суга взял бокал и сделал глоток, ― спасибо.

Он заметил непонимающий взгляд Терушимы. И кто кого теперь вводит в заблуждение странными фразами?

― Я о голоде. Он у меня немного другого рода.

***

Терушима жадно поцеловал Сугу рядом с губами, затем опустился к шее, прикусил кожу и запустил ладони под одежду. Суга застонал, хватая его за волосы и запрокинул голову. От поцелуев и ощущения чужого языка подгибались колени.

Терушима опустился ниже и задрал майку Суги. Поцелуи вдруг стали нежнее, пальцы аккуратно погладили ребра. Ему хотелось подставиться под этот скользящий по телу пирсингованный язык. Он оперся на локти и привстал на кровати.

― Ничего, что у тебя совсем недавно сорвалась свадьба?

Терушима скользнул языком ему в пупок и оторвался:

― Тебе правда интересно? ― раздраженно спросил он, будто его оторвали от очень важного дела.

Он положил ладонь на ширинку Суги и сжал, вызвав у него стон.

― Ах-ха… забудь.

Значит все-таки он был прав насчет Терушимы при их первой встрече. Почти прав. Терушима ловко освободил его от ремня и стянул джинсы вниз.

― О… черт ― вырвалось у Суги, когда пирсинг скользнул по головке, и губы Терушимы сомкнулись вокруг его члена.

Он позволил себе расслабиться и откинуться на кровать. На пол слетела пара подушек какие-то, на которые Суге было сейчас глубоко плевать. Он подался бедрами вперед, касаясь узкого горла. Многое выпало на его опыт, но глубокий минет с пирсингом был впервые.

― Черт, ты сбросил смазку, ― Терушима оторвался и свесился с кровати за ней.

Суга недовольно застонал и обхватил влажный член рукой. Он изголодался по этим ощущениям. В последнее время было совсем не до интрижек, но сейчас, когда все наконец стало налаживаться, да еще и так удачно…

Терушима медленно убрал руку Суги с члена, наклонился и обвел языком головку. Чувствительная кожа сразу отозвалась на прикосновение металла. Он продолжил движения, через раз касаясь его горлом, и Суга поклялся себе, что если это повторится еще пару раз, он кончит прямо в горячий рот.

Терушима вобрал его полностью, пока влажные пальцы скользнули между ягодиц и потерли вход. Он решил не затягивать с этим и сразу протолкнул один внутрь, вызвав у Суги приглушенный стон. Ввел его глубже. Добавил еще смазки на руку и протолкнул сразу второй палец. Ощущения заставили его изогнуться и приподняться на локтях:

― Ты меня изнасиловать вздумал? ― зашипел Суга.

― А ты хотел бы? ― Терушима ухмыльнулся.

― Да что угодно, только нежнее, черт возьми.

― Так? ― он опустился ртом на член Суги до самого горла, сглотнул и медленно вынул пальцы.

От ощущений он чуть не кончил. Пальцы опять скользнули внутрь. Но в этот раз медленнее и нежнее, растягивали и позволяли привыкнуть к заполненности.

Пирсинг опять задел головку, и Суга понял, что да, сейчас… Но все оборвалось мгновенно за секунду до оргазма. Терушима выпрямился и раскатал презерватив по члену, потер пальцами головку. Раздвинул его ноги шире, приставил головку ко входу и протолкнул. Суга выгнулся, сминая простыни. Оба замерли, тяжело дыша, привыкали друг к другу. Хотелось поцеловать Терушиму, проникнуть языком в рот. Суга притянул его к себе, подчиняясь желанию, обвел своим языком его, прошелся кончиком по металлу, после нежного движения бедрами захотелось по-мазохистски насадиться глубже, до самого конца, чтобы у Терушимы звезды перед глазами стали. 

Он толкнулся членом глубже, и Сугу будто размазало. Кажется, в нем был заложен природный мазохизм…

― Да… давай…

― Вот это лицо, ― Терушма закинул его ноги себе на плечи, ― сделай так еще раз.

― Закатить глаза, будто ты из меня дьявола выбиваешь?..

― Это мне никак не удасться.

― А ты попробуй, ― Суга сжал его в себе, и Терушима содрогнулся.

Он коснулся губами его лодыжки, прихватил зубами кожу. Затем двинулся в Суге, придерживая его за колени. Пришлось расслабиться и позволить ему скользить свободнее.

Терушима стал размеренно двигаться, перехватил его под задницу. Медленные движения почти мучали, истощали и вызывали больший голод. Суга скользнул ногтями по загривку, сжал шею. Терушима перехватил его запястья и пригвоздил к кровати, склонившись так, что колени Суги почти касались груди. Затем коснулся своими губами его.

Он задвигал бедрами с небольшим размахом, постепенно увеличивая амплитуду и ускоряясь. Суга уже не сдерживал стонов. Он разорвал поцелуй, вцепился пальцами в простыни. С каждым глубоким толчком тело отзывалось удовольствием. Член подрагивал и сочился смазкой, но он намеренно не касался себя, как бы сильно ни хотелось. Головка заскользила по животу Терушимы, когда он наклонился, и этого прикосновения оказалось достаточно. Все тело содрогнулось от оргазма, сперма брызнула ему на грудь. Захотелось замереть так. Но Терушима не собирался останавливаться. Он стал крупно вбиваться в Сугу, тяжело дыша у него над ухом, сжал его ягодицы и впился зубами в плечо. С очередным глубоким толчком он замер, громко застонав. На какое-то время оба зависли в таком положении, пока Терушима не скользнул ладонями по бедрам Суги, погладил колени и раздвинул его ноги, глядя вниз.

― Ты меня всего обкончал, ― присвистнул он.

― Это жалоба?

― Скорее комплимент. Мне.

Он стер сперму с груди и живота и размазал пальцами по ягодицам Суги и основанию своего члена. Затем выскользнул из него и стянул презерватив.

Сил ни на что больше не оставалось. Суга воспользовался предложенными салфетками и лег обратно на кровать, расслабляясь. К моменту возвращения Терушимы из душа он уже спал.

***

Утро началось так же приятно, как прошлый вечер. Не заметив Терушимы рядом, Суга встал и проскользнул в ванную. Пока он приводил себя в порядок и размышлял о том, что дела у него идут на лад, услышал, как открылась дверь.

Суга выбрался из душевой кабинки, чтобы обнаружить полностью собранного и одетого Терушиму в дверном проеме. Он протянул полотенце, ухмыляясь.

― Что, уже выгоняешь? ― Суга взял полотенце.

― Совсем нет. Собирайся, съездим кое-куда.

― Позавтракать, надеюсь.

Терушима подошел к нему, взял пальцами за подбородок и погладил, улыбаясь:

― К боссу, разбираться с картиной, что ты и твои друзья украли.

Суга потерял дар речи. По спине стекла капля воды будто ледяная. Как давно он в курсе? И почему?.. Конечно, не могло ему так круто повезти. С чего он вообще взял, что все закончилось? От вчерашней эйфории не осталось и следа.

― Киёко в курсе? ― севшим голосом спросил Суга, пока они спускались вниз и Терушима вел его почти под конвоем.

― В курсе чего? Что мы с тобой успешно провели переговоры? ― безмятежно поинтересовался Терушима.

― Сукин ты сын.

Что он задумал и почему так спокоен? Суга чувствовал раздражение и досаду. Видно, это отразилось у него на лице, и Терушима сказал:

― Ну что ты так сразу. Все будет в порядке. 

― Не сомневаюсь, ― съязвил Суга.

Они прошли десяток шагов от дома, за которые он судорожно искал глазами хоть какой-либо вариант для побега. Направились туда, где их уже ждал знакомый водитель. Он стоял, прислонившись бедрами к багажнику, и курил. Суга прикинул его далеко немаленький рост, ширину плеч, глянул на Терушиму. Он как назло был самым мелким из них, без шанса отбиться. Скользнул взглядом по машине и сердце пропустило удар: на заднем сидении расположились еще двое. Ему точно не уйти. Водитель бросил окурок под ноги и затушил ботинком.

― Привет.

― Это нечестно, ― у Суги в животе неприятно скрутило.

― Воровать ― вот что нечестно, ― поправил Терушима, останавливаясь и доставая сигареты. Он всем своим видом показывал, что они никуда не торопятся. И от этого ощущения были еще неприятнее.

― Кто бы говорил, ― протянул водитель, давая ему прикурить.

― Заткнись, Мацукава.

― Я могу все объяснить, ― сказал Суга осипшим голосом, и ему показалось, что никто не услышал.

― Кстати, Терушима, этого среди воров не было, ― Мацукава кивнул на Сугу, ― но ту девчонку с такими… внешними данными забыть сложно. Кто она, подружка?

Он что, говорил о Саеко? Она у них? Внутренности будто узлом завязало. Нет, этого не может быть. Суга медленно бесшумно выдохнул, размышляя над безысходностью ситуации.

― Можно прикурить?

― На вот, возьми мою, ― Терушима отнял от фильтр от губ и протянул ему сигарету в пальцах.

Суга взял и затянулся. В груди предательски задрожало на вдохе. Мацукава вернулся за водительское сиденье и завел машину. Рука Суги дрогнула, когда он подносил ко рту наполовину тлеющую сигарету. Затем стал туда, где до этого был водитель и также прислонился бедрами к багажнику, ища опору.

― Ну-ну, не переживай так, ― Терушима протянул руку за своей сигаретой, ― сейчас съездим к тебе, заберем картину. А там наверняка и договоримся о чем-нибудь.

― Хорошо, ― Суга кивнул, как будто у него был выбор.

― Видишь, как не интересно получается, ― протянул Терушима. ― Я даже сам расстроился. Не везет мне в личной жизни.

«Мне в жизни в принципе», ― подумал он.

― Сначала невеста с крючка слетела, теперь вот ты.

― Как же так, ― притворно посочувствовал Суга.

― Ну, хватит, ― Терушима бросил бычок на асфальт и повторил движение Мацукавы до этого.

Он обернулся, подвинул Сугу от багажника и открыл крышку.

― Полезай.

Суга взглянул на него, пытаясь понять, насколько тот серьезен. Сложно было что-то сказать по этой широкой усмешке.

― Я думал, для меня найдется место в машине.

― С тобой там станет довольно тесно, ― пожал плечами Терушима.

― Я могу посидеть у кого-нибудь на коленях, ― предложил Суга, старательно не глядя на зияющий темной пустотой багажник.

― Ох… С удовольствием, ― он на миг замялся, ― но если нас остановит патруль, то придется платить штраф.

― Тогда я лучше на метро.

Терушима сделал шаг к нему, став почти вплотную, глянул сверху вниз:

― Тебе помочь?

Суга прикрыл глаза. Вот же харизматичный говнюк. Даже сейчас при всей опасности происходящего у него засосало под ложечкой. От Терушимы пахло дорогой туалетной водой. Он возвышался почти на голову, и от этой близости у него по спине пробежал холодок.

― За человека в багажник меры будут серьезнее, ты знаешь? ― Суга совсем легко коснулся его груди своей, пока сползал вниз и присаживался на неудобный край.

― Мы будем надеяться на везение, ― Терушима погладил его по щеке. 

Суга поочередно перекинул ноги в багажник, согнул колени и лег на бок.

― Обычно я не сажусь в машины к малознакомым людям, ― сказал Суга, ― но раз в этой уже катался…

Терушима не выдержал и рассмеялся.

― До встречи, ― он подмигнул ему и захлопнул багажник.

***

После малоприятной поездки и долгого ожидания в темноте и тесноте, Суга был рад наконец выбраться наружу. Его отпер и сопроводил по длинному темному коридору Мацукава. По облезлым серым стенам сложно было сказать, где они находятся. Как бы странно это не было, но Суге не понравилось отсутствие рядом Терушимы.

― Глупости вытворять собираешься? ― поинтересовался Мацукава, останавливая его и поворачивая лицом к стене.

― Мне хватило того, что я уже сделал, ― нервно усмехнулся Суга, пока тот ощупывал его со всех сторон. Мелькнуло смутное желание пошутить на эту тему, и он пожалел, что на месте Мацукавы не Терушима.

― Ух ты, молодец. ― Он закончил с досмотром и подвел его к тяжелой металлической двери. ― Одно лишнее движение ― и я сверну тебе шею, ладно? Руки за спину.

Суга подчинился и почувствовал, как стяжка зажала кожу на запястьях. Он цокнул языком от боли, и решился на вопрос, который интересовал его с самого приезда.

― Я думал, мы едем за картиной.

― За ней уже съездили, ― Мацукава открыл массивную дверь и втолкнул туда Сугу.

Внутри обнаружилось просторное помещение с окнами у потолка. Несколько светильников выхватывали из темноты пару столов и диван. Терушима обнаружился у дальней стены, разговаривающим с кем-то, кого Суга видел в первый раз. Мацукава провел его вперед и заставил стать на колени.

― Эй, есть же стул… ― от удара в живот дыхание оборвалось, и Суга завалился на бок.

― Шутник попался, ты посмотри, ― Мацукава взял его за шиворот и вернул в прежнее положение. ― Забыл сказать, лишнее тоже лучше не болтать. Я люблю бить людей.

― А сам-то горазд потрепаться... ― с трудом выдавил Суга и получил по лицу.

― Вот и наш гость, ― раздался незнакомый голос.

Рядом мелькнул чей-то силуэт, и перед Cугой появился еще один мужчина. Он подтащил стул и сел напротив, сложив локти на спинку.

― Ну здравствуй. Я Ойкава Тоору. Это у меня ты украл картину, а потом пытался мне же ее и продать.

Он замолчал, будто ожидая ответа. Суга с опаской скосил глаза на Мацукаву, размышляя, можно ему открыть рот или нет.

― Как неудобно получилось… ― все же сказал он и напрягся в ожидании возможного удара.

Его не последовало. Ойкава рассмеялся:

― Ты у нас языкастый. 

Суга взлянул на Терушиму, который стал позади Ойкавы и спокойно за этим наблюдал.

― Мы сходили к тебе домой, наивно полагая найти там твоих друзей с нашей картиной. И знаешь… их там не было. Как же так?

Суга старательно скрыл вздох облегчения. Значит, с ребятами все в порядке. Но какого черта произошло? Куда они делись? Неужели поймали только его?..

― Сугавара, верно? Почему вдруг замолчал? ― Ойкава опасно улыбнулся. ― Где картина?

― Я не знаю.

― Тц, как я не люблю этот ответ. Маццун.

Суга не сразу понял, что это означает, но когда до него дошло, он уже лежал на боку скрючившись от боли.

― А… у Маццуна тяжелая рука… ― через боль произнес он, скривив губы в подобие улыбки.

Следующий пинок пришелся в живот, и на этот раз понадобилось больше времени на восстановление дыхания.

― И нога…

― Сугавара, сколько вас всего? Четверо? ― Ойкава встал со стула, закатывая рукава черной рубашки. ― И какова твоя роль? Терушима, какова его роль?

― Художник, видимо, ― отозвался Терушима.

― Я правда… не знаю, где сейчас картина.

― Скорее всего, твои друзья успели удрать, пока ты разъезжал по... делам, ― Ойкава прошелся к столу, перебрал инструменты из стоящего там ящика и остановился на плоскогубцах. ― Так что ничего не поделаешь.

Суга похолодел. Глянул на Терушиму в отчаянии, но не встретил ответного взгляда. Тот вообще отвернулся, доставая из кармана телефон и принимая звонок. Мацукава опять поднял Сугу за шиворот как кота и поставил на колени перед подошедшим Ойкавой.

― Художник, ― тот улыбнулся и присел напротив. ― Значит, пальцы на руках тебе оставим. Может быть, ты захочешь что-то нам нарисовать.

― Все, что попросите… Я не знаю, где картина, но если вы дадите мне время и телефон ― я найду ее, ― дрогнувшим голосом ответил Суга.

― Маццун, начать лучше с зубов или языка?

― А с чего хотите? ― лениво отозвался Мацукава.

Суга почувствовал его пальцы на затылке и как тот дернул голову назад за волосы. Ойкава свободной рукой ухватил Сугу за подбородок и сжал до боли, вынудив открыть рот.

― Я не решил, тут все такое красивое, что даже жалко.

Суга не мог оторваться от пробирающего до дрожи взгляда Ойкавы. Если бы он знал, что все так обернется, послушался бы Танаку и сжег картину к чертовой матери. Теперь неизвестно ни где они, ни что случилось с картиной. И на очереди он. Эти люди не грозились, что убьют его. Хотя вкус плоскогубцев Суге нравился еще меньше. Он замычал и почувствовал, как пальцы Мацукавы больнее сжали его волосы.

― Эй, Ойкава, оставь его рот в покое, ― позвал Терушима, подходя ближе и наблюдая немую сцену. ― Тут звонил его подельник. Жаждет обмена.

― Сдался тебе его рот, ― хмыкнул Ойкава и вытащил плоскогубцы.

Мацукава легко рассмеялся:

― Вы просто не знаете, какие у Терушимы на него планы.

Суга почувствовал небывалое облегчение. Сердце колотилось в груди как бешенное от пережитого стресса, но кажется сейчас его калечить на собирались.

― Заткнись, Мацукава, ― Терушима скривился.

― Прав-да? ― Суга почувствовал начинающуюся истерику и перестал за себя отвечать.

Ойкава строго сказал:

― Быстрее к делу.

― Некий Танака сказал, что Лорейн у него…

― Гольбейн, ― хором на автомате поправили Суга и Мацукава.

Ойкава обернулся на них. Терушима проигнорировал комментарий и передал ему телефон:

― ...и сказал, что отдаст картину в обмен на своего.

Ойкава вздохнул и отошел к столу, возвращая плоскогубцы обратно в ящик.

― Ну вот и славно, ― он стал что-то смотреть в мобильном. ― Маццун, запри его пока.

Сугу вздернули на ноги и поволокли обратно к двери. Силы этому столбу было не занимать, с тоской подумал Суга.

― Эй, давай лучше я, ― Терушима нагнал их.

Во взгляде Мацукавы смешались насмешка и понимание, с которым врачи обычно смотрят на психически больных пациентов.

― Ну давай, ― он убрал руки с Суги, и тот испытал еще большее облегчение. Он сам не подозревал, как сильно его на самом деле пугал Мацукава.

Терушима вывел его в коридор. Быбритый затылок маячил чуть впереди. Внезапные тишина и напряжение вдруг показались Суге неправильными.

― Ты так добр, я тебе безмерно благодарен, ― саркастично сказал он.

Терушима слегка обернулся, подмигнув, и остановился у обшарпанной деревянной двери. Открыл, легко пихнул Сугу внутрь и запер за собой.

― О, выходит, ты мой должник? ― он заигрывающе улыбнулся.

― Будем считать, что я расплатился вчера. Сполна.

Терушима пошел прямо на него, заставив попятиться от неожиданности, пока Суга не уперся задницей в стол. Он ухватил его за ворот майки, притянул к себе и приблизился к губам.

― Оу… погоди, ― выдохнул Суга, ― тебя не смущает, что только что в моем рту побывал грязный инструмент?

― Обязательно сейчас болтать? 

Суга все еще был очень уязвим перед ним и не знал, что ему предпринять. Терушима сократил расстояние между ними до минимума и впился губами в его рот, целуя и почти кусая. Затем разорвал поцелуй, только чтобы развернуть Сугу и наклонить над столом. Упер его животом о поверхность, и тот сразу отозвался болью после ударов Мацукавы. Он выдохнул, чувствуя, как бедра Терушимы прижались к его заднице. Стяжка с запястий упала на пол, следом со стуком упал нож, которым она была разрезана. Неповторимое чувство свободы движения почти одурманило Сугу. Он выгнулся, оттолкнулся от стола и развернулся. И чуть не столкнулся с ним носами.

― И каковы мои шансы выбраться отсюда без потери зубов? ― как бы невзначай поинтересовался он.

Терушима усмехнулся:

― Думаю, очень высокие. Я все устрою, ― он заговорчески подмигнул.

― Устроишь?..

― А ты и твои друзья все довольно ловкие, ― он решил уйти от ответа. 

― Но неудачники. Может, скажешь, что происходит?

За насмешливым тоном скрывались напряжение и беспокойство.

― Переживаешь?

― Да, вообще-то.

― А не стоит. Побудь тут, и лучше без глупостей, ― Терушима потрепал его по щеке и вышел из комнаты, заперев дверь.

***

Ехали на двух машинах, так что для Суги поездка обошлась без багажника, и, к счастью, без Мацукавы с ним в одной машине. Дорогу провели в тишине, кроме Терушимы с ним ехал еще Ойкава.

На самом деле Суга так перенервничал и устал пока сидел взаперти и решались вопросы, что ему было уже давно все равно, что будет с парой сотен тысяч долларов, лишь бы это быстрее закончилось, и он мог добраться до дома живым и в одном куске. Время близилось к вечеру, судя по часам на приборной панели. Чувство голода уже становилось невыносимым. Когда он последний раз ел? Прошлым вечером?

Встреча проходила на парковке круглосуточного супермаркета. Когда машина въехала на стоянку и остановилась, Ойкава повернулся к нему:

― Эй, художник. Будешь свободен, как только мы убедимся, что получили картину.

― Славно, ― отозвался Суга.

― Но ты же не думаешь, что мы отпустим воров просто так без всякого наказания?

Воцарилось молчание. Терушима посмотрел на Ойкаву, следом на Сугу.

«Ну да, не может же мне так повезти», смирившись, подумал он и вслух сказал:

― Конечно, ― несмотря на усталость он заставил себя улыбнуться, ― тебе все же нужны мои зубы?

Ойкава расхохотался:

― Остроумно, пугливый ты наш.

― У вас вышло на «отлично». Я был в ужасе.

― Мистер Бодрячок, ты мне нравишься, ― Ойкава открыл дверцу машины и вышел, бросив перед этим: ― Будь хорошим мальчиком и посиди тут, пока мы решим наши вопросы.

― Я всегда хороший мальчик, ― сказал он сам себе. Его услышал Терушима и повернулся с водительского сидения.

― Не переживай, тебя никто не убьет, ― сказал он.

Они сидели молча какое-то время, пока Суга не увидел снаружи Танаку с Нишиноей. Первый держал знакомый черный кейс, пока второй разговаривал с Ойкавой. Затем тот развернулся и махнул Терушиме.

― Пойдем, ― бросил он и вышел.

Суга выбрался и последовал за ним. Танака стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и не сводил страшного взгляда с Мацукавы. Тот наоборот был спокоен и улыбался. Нишиноя молча кивнул Суге, когда они приблизились, и передал кейс. Ойкава взял, уложил на капот машины и открыл.

― Терушима, свяжись с Ушивакой. Пусть теперь только попробует что-то сказать по поводу наших методов работы, ― злорадно усмехнулся он. ― Эй, художник, твоя компания заставила нас поволноваться. И за это обычно серьезно наказывают.

― Мы же договорились, ― напрягся Нишиноя.

Суга бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на друзей. Танака теперь смотрел на Мацукаву и Ойкаву так, будто хотел вытрясти из них не только души, но и некоторые внутренние органы.

― Как тебе такой вариант дальнейшего развития событий, ― продолжил Ойкава, ― ты безвозмездно работаешь на меня, пока не закроешь долг, равный стоимости картины, при этом не пытаешься подставить или обмануть меня. Взамен на вас не будет вестись охота, ваши дома не самовозгорятся по непонятной причине. Ах да, и музей тоже остается цел.

Суга смотрел на него, улыбнувшись, как загнанный в ловушку зверь.

― Какое соблазнительное предложение. Разве возможно от него отказаться?

Ему не терпелось свалить оттуда как можно быстрее. Подальше от них всех. Ойкава рассмеялся. Сугу скоро этим можно будет доводить до истерики. Они пожали друг другу руки.

― Иди, Мистер Бодрячок.

Он тут же разорвал рукопожатие. Ноги казались ватными, пока Суга шел к машине Танаки. Только садясь внутрь, он глянул на Терушиму. Тот подмигнул и махнул рукой. И как это все теперь понимать?

― Черт, Суга, ― Саеко, сидевшая сзади, притянула его к себе и обняла.

Он почувствовал, как бешено колотиться ее сердце. Танака молчал, пока заводил машину, но стоило им отъехать, и он громко выругался. Нишиноя на переднем сидении выдохнул, будто все это время задерживал дыхание.

― Охренеть, все живы.

― Что с лицом? Тебе сильно досталось? ― спросила Саеко.

― Влетело от одного психа, ― Суга увидел свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и красующийся на скуле синяк. Это они еще его тело не видели. ― Хорошо, что отделался парой ушибов.

― Охуенно, еще и работу предложили, ― промычал Танака.

― Резюме понравилось.

Все нервно хихикнули и замолчали.

― Если я найду Тендо, ― вдруг сказал Танака, ― я его прирежу.

Суга посмотрел на него и устало откинул затылок на спинку сидения.

― Как вы вообще сбежали от них? Как решили договориться?

― Скажи спасибо Киёко, ― ответил вместо него Нишиноя. ― Она позвонила рано утром и сказала валить из квартиры, типа ей сказали, что за нами сейчас приедут. Она же и устроила обмен. Договорилась с каким-то своим женихом из этой группировки. Тот подстроил звонок и переговоры с Ойкавой.

― Вау… ― только и смог выдавить Суга.

Кажется, это он здесь заблуждался насчет Терушимы. О том, что Киёко проницательная и дальновидная, он знал без того. Наверняка, увидев, что они знакомы, что-то заподозрила. Но то, что сам Терушима, который с виду был прост как пробка, смог провернуть подобное и вытащить Сугу из задницы, в которую он сам себя загнал ― это было неожиданно. Теперь понятно, почему он был так спокоен все это время. Суга расслабился на заднем сиденьи их машины и прикрыл глаза.

Больше они не проронили ни слова до конца поездки.

***

Сугу разбудил телефонный звонок. Первой мыслью было швырнуть телефон в стену, плевать, кто бы ни звонил. Пускай хоть приедут и сожгут его квартиру. Но усилием воли он все же заставил себя нащупать телефон и ответить на звонок.

― Тендо вышел на связь, ― сказанное Танакой заставило его подхватиться и сесть в кровати.

― Что он сказал?

― Поблагодарил, сука.

Он пожалел, что на телефоне нет функции цензуры. Материться и орать Танака умел.

― Погоди, успокойся… ― попробовал он вклиниться, ― Рю, заткнись! И объясни все нормально!

Это подействовало. Танака чуть затих и сказал:

― Я бы подъехал и рассказал все лично, но мы с Юу сейчас ищем этого ублюдка, чтобы рожу ему разукрасить, эту его…

― Рю, ― предупреждающе сказал Суга.

― Он намеренно нас подставил. Использовал как отвлекающий маневр, пока грабил собственного босса. Нажился на несколько жизней вперед, даже, блять, денег нам перевел за дело. Не ожидал, что мы выкрутимся, видишь ли…

Суга нахмурился. Он точно до конца не проснулся.

― Постой… То есть, он заставил нас провернуть это дело, пока…

Чтобы его босс решил, что Ойкава хочет его ограбить? Да, подставить перекупщиков в случае форс-мажора и было их целью. Только не с такими последствиями. Наверняка он устроил все так, чтобы отвести от себя глаза и подозрения. Пока Ойкава разбирался с Ушиджимой Вакатоши и доказывал свою непричастность, занимаясь ими, Тендо…  
― ...Сам упер пол коллекции босса, ― вмешался Нишиноя. ― Там сейчас скандал в Нувор Ре, разве что прессы не хватает!

Суга замер, осмысливая все еще раз. После чего расхохотался и упал обратно на подушки. Он так наверняка постареет раньше срока.

― Чего ты ржешь?

― Он хотя бы заплатил за дело.

― Он швырнул деньги нам в лицо! ― проревел Танака. ― Спер добра на несколько миллионов, и бросил нам подачку в виде каких-то восьмидесяти тысяч! Он натравил на нас Ойкаву!

Суга накрыл лицо свободной ладонью. Выдохнул и сказал:

― Рю, забирай деньги и возвращайся домой. Оставь его в покое, иначе будет хуже.

― ИЗДЕВАЕШЬСЯ?!

― Нет, я серьезно. Считаешь, раз он подставил Ойкаву и обокрал босса, сможет легко отделаться?

Танака на том конце провода затих, видимо размышляя над его словами.

Телефон издал сигнал нового вызова, и Суга посмотрел на входящий:

― Ты понял меня, да? Бросай это дело и держись подальше. Лучше вообще не вылезай пока. Мне звонят, так что пока.

― Ладно, пока, ― ответил вместо него Нишиноя.

Суга нажал на прием звонка:

― Что? ― сказал он вместо приветствия.

― У тебя моя картина, ― раздался бодрый голос Терушимы.

Сугу будто молнией пронзило, сердце в груди забилось как бешенное, пока до него не дошло, что тот говорит о заказе реставрации.

― К тому же, я обещал угостить тебя ужином, ― добавил Терушима.

― Черт, ты меня напугал, ― Суга нервно рассмеялся.

Он замолчал в сомнении, что лучше ответить. И что теперь делать? Согласиться? Неприятный осадок после произошедшего все еще никуда не делся. Но он не мог винить Терушиму в том, что тот остался верен делу. В конце концов, именно он устроил все так, чтобы Суга вышел живым из этой передряги.

Кажется, Терушиме его молчание не понравилось:

― Я устроил тебе безболезненный побег из полной задницы, ― он будто прочел мысли Суги. ― Может встретимся и поговорим?

― Почти безболезненный, ― уточнил Суга. ― Ладно…

― Отлично. Сегодня в… восемь?

― Да. Давай, ― он заставил себя встать с кровати.

― Знаешь местечко под названием «Найт Оул»?

― Разберусь.

Он положил трубку и глянул на часы: почти полпервого дня. Времени хватало съездить в музей и уладить там некоторые дела.

После обмена прошла почти неделя, и все это время Суга отсыпался, убирался и заметал следы неудачно прошедшей аферы. Тендо оказался тем еще хитрецом. Конечно, он не мог его винить. Аферист обхитрил афериста. Такое в их сфере случалось сплошь и рядом. Им можно было даже восхититься. Наверняка Тендо не пару месяцев это все проворачивал. Вливался в доверие Ушиджимы Вакатоши долго, может и несколько лет. Зарекомендовал себя, обзавелся связями и натравил союзников друг на друга. Искал таких, как он, даже зарекомендовал себя в их глазах, чтобы Танака пошел на дело. Это многолетняя работа тянула на премию. У Суги на такое не хватило бы терпения. Хотя, если подумать…

Он отвлекся на сообщение от Ойкавы Тоору. Заказ на портрет. Конечно. Запросто. В чем вопрос вообще. Он раздраженно написал о принятии заказа и нажал кнопку «отправить».

***

В ожидании Терушимы Суга успел выпить кофе и полистать новости. Он очень надеялся, что Танака и Нишиноя его послушают. От размышлений о друзьях его оторвал сам Терушима, падая в кресло напротив.

― Привет, давно ждешь?

― Минут двадцать, все нормально.

Он выглядел как всегда будто собирается в клуб: отглаженная рубашка, светлые брюки, аккуратно уложенная прическа… Хорош настолько, что сейчас это даже раздражало. Однако Терушима казался озабоченным.

― Что произошло?

― Я… эх, черт, прости за это.

Суга посмотрел на него внимательно, насколько правдиво его раскаяние.

― Не хотелось неприятностей на работе. Терпеть не могу совмещать личную жизнь и дело. Ненавижу выбирать. Так что решил, что лучше…

― Я понял, ― прервал его Суга, ― это ты попросил Киёко предупредить ребят, чтоб свалили?

Терушима усмехнулся:

― Да.

Этого было достаточно. Неизвестно, как бы все прошло, найди их Ойкава сразу на месте. Может быть и договорились, но остались бы целы?..

― Вот и все. Закрыли тему, ― Суга потянулся за меню, ― черт, ты заставил меня поволноваться.

― Кто бы говорил.

Суга пробежался взглядом по строчкам горячих блюд. Глянул на Терушиму:

―Еще… мне сегодня твой босс дал первый заказ.

Он глянул на Сугу в легком недоумении:

― В смысле, Ойкава? А, ― он кивнул, ― он мне не босс. Мы, скорее, работаем вместе.

― О-окей.

― Слушай, ― Терушима отодвинул от себя меню, и потянулся за сигаретами. ― У нас тут возникла очередная неприятность…

Суга посмотрел, как он прикуривает, и с трудом удержался от соблазна закурить. Терпеливо дождался, пока Терушима насладится своей паузой и сформулирует то, что хочет сказать. Это заняло чуть дольше ― почти полсигареты.

― Дело с Лорей… с Гольбейном мы закрыли. И это прекрасно. Но всплыло кое-что еще.

Терушима сделал еще затяжку, стряхнул сигарету в пепельницу и произнес:

― Ты знаешь человека по имени Тендо Сатори?

Суга медленно расплылся в улыбке.

Конец.


End file.
